The Valentine's Day Bet
by UnicornLuvForever
Summary: Marinette can't stop thinking about the kiss that she shared with Cat Noir last Valentine's day and starts developing a crush on him. Ladybug makes a bet with Cat Noir on Valentine's day that changes their relationship, Will she fall for the kitty Cat or stay obsessing over Adrien? (A LadyNoir story)
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's day was only a few days away and Marinette couldn't stop thinking about last year. She and Cat Noir had kissed while fighting Dark Cupid. Marinette absolutely hated that fact that she couldn't get the memory off her mind. "Hey girl!" She looked up and saw Alya, her best friend, walking towards her and taking her seat in class. "Hey Alya. Did you finish the homework?" Marinette asked with a smile. "Yup. I was up pretty late though." Alya replied. "Alright everyone take your seats class is about to start!" The teacher said as she walked in.

The day dragged on and nothing very exciting happened as usual. Marinette had been thinking about Cat Noir a lot. She may have had feelings for him ever since they kissed but she didn't want to feel that way. Marinette felt like she would be betraying Adrien. She'd been crushing on him for almost two years now but she still barely ever speaks to him. Her and Adrien were definitely talking more than they did last year and they were closer friends now. But still not _there_ yet.

As soon as Marinette got home she ran inside, said hello to her parents and then rushed upstairs to her room. She was tired and just wanted to relax. "Are you still thinking about Cat Noir?" Tikki asked as she flew out of Marinette's purse. "Yeah." Marinette sighed "I just can't get his stupid face out of my head." She sat down at her desk. "Maybe you should talk to him and tell him how you feel." Tikki suggested as she sat on Marinettes head. "I don't know.." She mumbled.

Suddenly, a loud crashing sound came from outside! Marinette ran to the window and gasped from what she saw. There was Cat Noir fighting a woman dressed in a purple suit with bright red vertical stripes along with white gloves and boots. Her short black hair was wild and she was carrying a black clip board.

"You can't defeat me!" she screeched. "Soon all of Paris will be in my order!" She laughed in Cat Noir's face.

"Looks like that kitty needs my help. Tikki spots on!" Marinette transformed into ladybug and sprang into action!

"Glad you're here my lady!" Cat Noir said when she ran next to him, ready to take on another akuma. "This woman named Nathalie got yelled at by her boss and was akumatized!"

"I think the Akuma is in her clipboard." Ladybug yelled as she threw her yo-yo in her direction in hopes to grab it from the woman.

..

After the akuma had been defeated lady bug was about to swing away when Cat stopped her. "Ladybug wait!" He called as he grabbed her arm. She looked back at him. " I- uh...Well valentine's day is coming up a-and i was just wondering if you-um maybe wanted to go o-out together?" She stared at him with her wide, sapphire eyes. "I-it's ok if you don't want to-"

"NO, uh..I mean yeah..er wait..maybe?" She barely got the words out.

 _Beep. beep._ Ladybug looked back at Cat. "I only have a few minutes left before I detransform. Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'll meet you at the Eiffel Tower during lunch for patrol." Cat looked at her with a shy smile. "Yeah okay. See you tomorrow." Ladybug swooped off into the distance.

..

Marinette was pacing in her room with a worried look on her face. "You should really be getting in bed. You have school tomorrow." Tikki was sitting on her bed. "I just can't stop thinking about him." She sighed as she climbed up the stairs leading to her bed. "We can sort it out tomorrow. Just get some rest." Tikki curled up on her head. " Yeah okay. Goodnight Tikki."

"Goodnight Marinette."

..

Meanwhile Adrien was still wide awake. "How should I ask her?" Plagg yawned and looked up. "Just tell her you _looove her._ You never got to last Valentine's day." He replied sleepily.

"WHAT?! I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE!"

* Yawns* "Goodnight Adrien."

Adrien sighed. He lay on his bed with Plagg. "I guess I"ll worry about it tomorrow then."

Plagg was already asleep. Adrien smiled

"Goodnight Plagg."

..

"Marinette! Marinette wake up! You're late for school! WAKE UP!"

Marinette bolted up from her bed and grabbed her phone. "Oh no school started fifteen minutes ago!"

"I tried to wake you up." Tikki sighed.

Marinette hurried to get dressed and pack her bag. "BYE MOM! BYE DAD!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

..

"Sorry for being late!" Marinette shrieked as she raced into the classroom. She nearly tripped over her own feet and almost fell on Adrien. "Arg sorry, sorry!" She blushed and ran up to her seat next to Alya.

"Girl, did you sleep in again?" She whispered. "Um maybeee…" Marinette replied sheepishly. "You have stop or you'll fall so far behind that _I_ won't even be able to help you with homework."

"I know. I'm planning on going to bed early tonight anyways."

"Marinette! Alya! Pay attention!" Madame Bustier snapped.

"Sorry" They both mumbled together.

"Lets talk during lunch" Alya whispered. Marinette smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

She turned back to the front and then realized that she had somewhere to be at lunch. She was meeting with Cat Noir! A look of panic swept over her face. She turned to Alya, who was staring at her with a worried look. She gave her a look 'what's wrong?' Marinette could tell she was curious so she just shook her head and smiled.

She couldn't focus. She couldn't stop thinking about seeing Cat. 'My sweet kitty' She thought. ' 'WAIT no, no what about Adrien?' Marinette looked over at the blonde boy sitting in front of her. He was working very diligently. He was helping Nino too. 'He's so kind.' She sighed at just tried to forget about everything.

Marinette lay her head on her desk. She was so lost in thought that she didn't feel the tapping on her shoulder. "Marinette?" She heard Alya's worried voice as she poked her shoulder repeatedly. Marinette's head shot up. Madame Bustier was looking at her with a stern look. "Can you repeat what I just said Marinette?"

"Uh..I-I mean um well I d-didn't quite hear you?" She heard a few people giggling in the back and she felt the blush coat her cheeks. "Next time pay more attention please!" Madame said as she turned back to the board.

..

After class, Marinette ran out of school as fast as she could to avoid Alya. She knew that she was going to ask her what was wrong but she also knew that she couldn't tell her that she might have a tiny crush on Cat Noir! 'No that's not right!' Marinette keeps telling herself. 'I can't. I won't.'

Marinette ran to the back of the school and hid in some bushes. Tikki flew out of her purse. "Isn't Cat Noir going to be waiting for you?" "Yes. that's why we need to go. Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug zoomed out of the school yard as fast as she possibly could. 'I _need_ to see him' She thought over and over again. Ladybug soon arrived at the Eiffel Tower. There was no sign of Cat Noir. " He must still be coming." She said to herself.

Suddenly, two black, leather arms were wrapped around her waist. " Why hello my lady." Cat purred into her ear. She gasped and pulled away from him. "There you are." She looked at his beautiful face. 'wait..BEAUTIFUL FACE?!' She screamed in her mind. "Ladybug, are you okay? You don't look the best." Cat just stared at her. 'I never noticed how gorgeous his eyes are.' her heart was racing. She just kept looking into his deep emerald eyes. She felt a lump in her throat Ladybug snapped out of it. "Uh y-yeah I'm fine! Just tired from last night." She gave him a wide grin.

"Ok…" He didn't sound like he believed her. "So anyways I wanted to ask you something."

Ladybug just stared at him like she was in a trance. 'God, why is he so beautiful?' She thought. She was lost in his eyes of concern. She couldn't focus on him properly. She then realized he was touching her shoulders. He gripped them tight and shook her slightly. "My lady? Can you hear me?"

"What….oh OH sorry! I was just lost in thought." Cat Noir let go of her and turned away. "We should probably start patrol." He said. Marinette didn't want to. She wanted to feel Cat Noir touch her again. He was so soft and gentle… The warmth of his hands spread across her body. "Yeah ok." She replied.

The two jumped off the Eiffel Tower and swooped into the streets of Paris. "What did you want to ask me?" Ladybug asked as they jumped over an alley, onto the roof of a building. "Well ..uh" She noticed a slight blush on his cheeks. "Would you um like to hang out or do something this Valentine's day?" Cat looked at her. Ladybug was staring at him again but this time it was different. She looked as if she wanted to tell him something. "Don't we already have a patrol scheduled for that day?" She suddenly spurted out? "I mean w-we can also do something else..uh if you wanted t-to but you don't have to if you don't want to do anything..um."

Cat looked at her with a smirk. "Of course my lady. I'd love to hang out with you. It sounds absolutely _purr_ fect." Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Maybe we can just hang out on the Eiffel Tower and talk." She suggest. Cat grinned at her. "Yeah and you can open the amazing present I'm going to give you." He winked at her. "Amazing gift?" She asked. "Oh, that's ok kitty. You really don't need to get me anything." She waved her hands at him and gave him a smile. "But my lady, this is going to be the best gift you've ever received. His smirk grew bigger. "You'll love it so much that you'll fall helplessly in love with me and beg me to be yours." Ladybug giggled and pat him of the head. "I'm pretty sure that won't happen. Besides.." He looked up at her. A mischievous grin was curled at her lips. "...My gift for you will be 100 times better than your gift." Cat immediately stood up at those words. He hovered above her face. "Does my lady think she can beat me?" His voice was so soft as the words purred from his lips. "Of course she can." Ladybug replied almost instantly. "You wanna make a bet?" Cat's eyes were glowing. They were beaming down at her and she suddenly felt a little dizzy. "What kind of bet?" She sounded breathless. Cat grinned as he backed up and gazed at her. "If my gift is better than yours, you have to kiss me." He declared. Ladybug saw that memory of them kissing replaying in her mind again. "And if I win?" Ladybug eyed him suspiciously. "Then I'll stop with all cat puns." Cat winked again. "DEAL!" Ladybug answered almost instantly. Cat Noir stared at her. His jaw dropped and his eyes wide. "Wait...really?!" He sputtered. "Um….Yes?" she said quietly.

"We should probably finish up patrol.." Ladybug said as she jumped off the roof. Cat ran to catch up with her. "Wow my lady! You must be _feline purr_ etty tired of my amazing cat puns. Or.." He grabbed her wrist and she stopped running. Her eyes met his. "..maybe you just really wanna kiss me." He leaned towards her face but she swooped out his way. He noticed her face was red. "In your dreams kitty." She yelled as she continued running across rooftops.

'Maybe she really does like me' Cat thought. His eyes were sparkling.

..

Back at school, Marinette was bombarded with questions from Alya. "Where did you go during lunch? You totally ditched me! Where you dealing with whatever was bothering you this morning? Also what _was_ bothering you? Oh girl, did someone hurt you? Who do I need to kill?" Marinette looked distracted. "Are you even listening to me?!" Alya shrieked. Marinette glanced at Adrien before looking at Alya. He looked so busy writing something down. She had heard Nino ask him whats got him in such a good mood and he just said that he has something extremely important to work on. He was so concentrated on whatever he was doing.

"Yes, Alya I'm listening." She finally said as she turned to her best friend. "Sorry i left you at lunch. I ended up going home to finish some homework." "Ok just call me or something next time. OK?" "Ok." Marinette gave her a smile and turned to her work but she couldn't focus. She kept thinking about her bet with Cat Noir. 'Would it really be that bad if I lost?' She thought to herself. Her mind wouldn't stop replaying that kiss they shared last Valentine's day. She remembered his sweet lips against hers as she released him from his trance. ' _My_ kiss conquered his hate. _My_ kiss.' She kept thinking it over and over. 'What does that mean.' She looked at Adrien and sighed

..

After school Marinette was talking to Tikki while she did her homework. "What do you think would be better?" She asked Tikki, who was happily nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie. "Would you rather kiss Cat Noir or not have to hear another cat pun ever again?" Marinette looked at Tikki for a moment before saying "Definitely not hearing another cat pun ever again." Tikki giggled. "Although…" Marinette looked back at Tikki. "I also wouldn't mind kissing him." Tikki stared at her with wide eyes. There was silence. "I think I have a crush on him…" Marinette declared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for all the favourites and followers on this story! It makes me feel really happy that you enjoyed the first chapter :) And I apologize if my akuma battles are really lame and boring...I don't really like writing big actiony scenes..so yeah.. Anyways enjoy!**

"What about Adrien?" Tikki asked through a mouthful of cookie. "That's the thing! I don't really know if I still like him." Marinette clapped her hand over her mouth as she realized she was yelling and her parents were downstairs.

"Marinette, are you talking to someone up there?" Sabine's voice was muffled by the trapdoor. "Uh...Yeah mom! I'm just talking to Alya on the phone!" She called back. "Ok sweetie." She heard her mom's voice followed by her descending footsteps.

Marinette spun her chair back around to face Tikki, who was hiding behind her computer. "Tikki, it's ok she's gone." She sighed as she looked up at her computer background. 'Adrien…' She thought for a moment. "Tikki?" The little, red kwami was now sitting on top of the computer. She gazed at her. "Do you think Adrien even likes me?" Tikki could see the dismal in her eyes. "Of course he does. He's your friend right?" Marinette sighed "I don't know.." She mumbled and returned to her homework.

..

"Ugh Adrien! Just give the girl some sweet, sweet camembert." Plagg said through a mouthful of cheese. Adrien laughed. "You know I'll lose the bet if I do that. He was scrolling through the lady blog while trying to think of the perfect gift. " _Camembert…"_ Plagg whispered into his ear. Adrien was caught by surprise and almost whacked him in the face. "Plagg!" He exclaimed. "This present has to be the best!" Adrien got up and threw himself onto his bed. "Hearing you talk about your _precious_ present for Ladybug is making my brain hurt!" Plagg muttered. He flew over to Adrien and sat on his head, which was buried into the mattress. "Lets face it. I'm gonna lose! Then Ladybug will never love me because I'll never be able to win her over with my awesome cat puns, and then I'll be single and lonely forever!" Adrien whined into the mattress. "Hey, hey take it easy kid.." Plagg patted his head with his tiny paw. "Just think about all the things Ladybug loves."

Adrien jumped up. "Your right Plagg! I'll just buy her _everything_ she loves!" He practically squealed with excitement. "Woah thats not what I meant!" Plagg said as he floated back. "It's perfect! She'll love me forever!" Adrien smiled. "I can literally see stars in your eyes." Plagg groaned and lay back down on the bed.

..

The next day at school, Marinette and Alya were sitting on the steps outside of the school. "Wow girl! I can't believe you're actually early!" Alya exclaimed as she scrolled through her phone. "Yeah for once." Marinette muttered. Her chin was resting on her hand, which was resting on her knee. She watched Alya scroll through her phone and yawned. "I'm still tired tho." She mumbled.

Marinette looked up and saw Adrien and Nino walking towards them. "Hey dudes!" Nino said with a wave. "Hi Marinette, Alya." Adrien gave a warm smile. "Hey guys." Alya waved back. "How are you two so happy when it's so early?" Marinette groaned as her eyelids drooped. Nino pointed to Adrien. "It's him. He's so happy for some reason and he won't tell me why." Adrien chuckled. "I already told you Nino! I'm just excited for Valentine's day!"

"That's' a terrible answer!" Nino protested. 

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Will you four year olds please be quiet?!" Alya snapped. "I'm trying to update the ladyblog!"

"He started it.." Adrien mumbled pointing to Nino. " _Excuuuuse_ me?" Nino raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh that's it!" Alya screeched. "I'm going inside where there's better wifi and no toddlers!" She stood up and stomped away.

Marinette was leaning on her backpack with her eyes closed. "Marinette?" Adrien tapped her shoulder and looked at Nino. "Dude, is she asleep?" His eyes widened and they both started laughing.

Marinette's eyes shot open. She looked at them and then noticed Alya was gone. "W-where's Alya?" She said as she got up. "She went inside to go update the ladyblog." Nino explained. "Yeah...why did you fall asleep?" Adrien added. Marinette's blue bell eyes widened. She remembered not being able to fall asleep last night because she was talking to Tikki about her gift for Cat Noir.

" _Maybe you should just kiss him." Tikki snickered as Marinette's face turned a light shade of pink. "I am not doing that." She crossed her arms on her chest. "Or maybe you should confess your love to him!" Tikki laughed. "Then he will probably faint and you'll win the bet!" Marinette's blush grew darker as Tikki burst out laughing. "I'm just teasing Marinette." She said as she patted her shoulder. "Try to think of something that is meaningful and sweet." She suggested._

"Marineeette. Can you hear me?" Nino shook her shoulders lightly. "Huh? What?" Her mind returned to the present. She looked up to and saw Nino and Adrien staring at her with concern. "Sorry I spaced out." She said, blushing. "Ok well class starts in five minutes so we should probably go." Adrien started walking up the stairs. "Y-yeah ok." She followed them both into the school.

..

"Alya! You just left me there, alone, with Adrien and Nino!" Marinette cried. Her and Alya were walking to the Dupain-Cheng bakery for lunch. Marinette glared at Alya as she gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry! But they were bothering me and I was trying to update my blog!"

"You left me with Nino and ADRIEN!" Marinette repeated. Alya smirked. "You probably loved it." She laughed when Marinette nearly tripped as they turned a corner. She steadied her balance and glared at Alya once again. She was about to open her mouth to protest when Alya screamed "Mari, look! It's CAT NOIR!" the girl grabbed her phone and screamed his name. Marinette gasped when she saw the boy in black leather jumping across rooftops towards them.

"Omg Cat Noir!" Alya squealed with excitement as he approached them. "You girls need to get out of here!" He panted. "Why? What's wrong?" Marinette asked in a worried tone. 'Was someone akumatized?' She thought as she glanced down at her purse. "There's another akuma! You need to get to safety!" He motioned for them to run. "Thanks Cat!" Marinette said as she grabbed Alya's wrist and ran off. She looked back and saw him jumping into the other direction.

"Marinette! Let go! I NEED to get this for my blog!" Alya broke free of Marinette's grasp and ran off in the direction Cat Noir had gone. "ALYA!" Marinette screamed after her. "No time to catch her! You need to transform now." Tikki popped her head out of Marinette's bag. "You're right." Marinette huffed and ran into an alley where she could transform. "Tikki, spots on!"

..

Ladybug zoomed over Paris, looking for Cat Noir and the akuma. However, she didn't see anything. She called Cat Noir but there was no answer. Ladybug landed on the roof of a random house when she finally got a call. "Cat Noir! Where are you? Where's the akuma?" She saw his face was slightly bruised through her tiny screen on her yo-yo. "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine." He replied. "But this is a pretty sneaky akuma. She calls herself _The Shadow_ and she can hide in the shadow of anything! You better be careful because if she gets into your shadow she'll be able to control you." Ladybug's eyes widened. "Where is she?" She asked. There was a little fear in her voice. "I don't know. I was fighting her when she jumped into the shadow of a tall building. Then I lost her." His voice was a little shaky. "Ok, lets meet up at the statue." Cat Noir nodded and then grinned. "Can't wait to see you my lady." Ladybug rolled her eyes , then threw her yo-yo and was soon soaring over Paris.

..

When Cat Noir reached the statue of the two heros, Ladybug was already there, waiting for him. "Well hello my lady." He had a cheeky grin in his face as he moved towards the spotted heroine. "There you are." She sighed in relief. She then noticed how close his face was to hers and a light blush tinted her cheeks. "It's always a _purr_ leasure to see you." He purred. She gazed at him and was a about to push him away when a dark figure rose from the shadow of the statue.

"Cat look out!" Ladybug hissed as the figure headed straight towards them. The girl stopped and stood before them. She had long, straight, red hair that reached her waist. There was also a single, glittery hair clip that stood out from the rest of her. A black dress covered most of her body except her feet and was slightly tattered at the ends. Her eyes were a deep shade of violet and they peered down at them. "Give me your miraculous!" The demanded.

"Never!" Ladybug called back.

Cat Noir leaped in her direction and she moved towards his shadow. "Cat! Your shadow!" Ladybug cried. She raced towards him and pushed him out of the way before _The Shadow_ could reach his shadow. The two tumbled to the ground. Ladybug looked up and found herself laying on top if Cat. She immediately stood up and felt the slight blush creep upon her face. "Uh..Sorry about that." She rubbed the back of her head and extended her hand out to him. Cat Noir took her hand as he got up. "No need to apologize." He smiled sweetly.

"How disgusting!" The Shadow gagged at the two. She stuck her tongue out and make more gagging noises. "You two always shine in the light…" She glared. "...But not for much longer!"

She zoomed straight toward Ladybug, who jumped out of the way and landed on the roof of a building. "Lucky Charm!" She shouted as she threw her magical yo-yo into the air. A few seconds later, two flashlights fell into her hands; a black one and a red one. "Cat Noir!" She called his name and tossed the black one to him. She held onto the red one and turned to face The Shadow.

"You think a couple of flashlights are going to save the day?" She cackled. She headed for Ladybug's shadow when it suddenly vanished! She gasped and looked up to see Ladybug grinning while aiming her flashlight on her own shadow.

The Shadow's eyes flashed with anger and she bolted to the nearest building shadow, but Cat Noir used his flashlight to follow her like a spotlight. "Now you can't hide from us." He chuckled.

Ladybug used her yo-yo to trap the akumatized victim. The unbreakable string wrapped around her body and pinned her arms to her sides. She squirmed and tried to break free as Ladybug approached her. She grabbed the shiny hair clip and broke it in half.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma." She said as she released the girl from her yo-yo. "Time to de-evilize!" She yelled out as she caught the akuma. "Bye, bye little butterfly." Ladybug released the butterfly and waved as it flew away. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She cried and threw the flashlights into the air. All the damage was restored and everything went back to normal.

"Pound it!" Cat Noir and Ladybug said simultaneously.

 _Beep. Beep._

Ladybug's earrings gave her the warning that she only had three minutes left before she would detransform. "Gotta go kitty." She sighed. "My lady, wait!" He said just as she was about to throw her yo-yo. "Can you meet me at the park later tonight? I kinda wanna talk to you." He blushed slightly. "Sure. We can talk later because right now I gotta go." She turned away. "Bug out!" She called as she gave her two-finger salute and disappeared into the sky.

..

Back at school, Marinette rushed to Alya. "Are you okay?" She gasped as she reached her best friend. "Yeah...Why wouldn't I be?" Alya raised an eyebrow. "Well you just ran after Cat Noir when we saw him earlier!"

Alya's eyes drooped and she looked a little irritated. "Yeah but I couldn't find him after that." She muttered. "I can never seem to get an interview with that cat." She stomped her foot in frustration. She looked at Marinette who just shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever.." Alya said in an annoyed tone. "...Who cares anyways? Cat Noir isn't nearly as amazing as Ladybug anyways!" She said the last part a little too loud.

Both girls suddenly heard choking noises and turned their heads. They saw Adrien coughing with his hand on his chest while his other was holding a can of orange juice. Nino was patting him on the back.

"What happened?" Marinette asked as the two approached the pair of boys. Alya was giggling at Adrien's suffering and Marinette had swatted her shoulder.

Adrien stood up and gazed at the three of them for a few seconds. His face was slightly red from coughing. "Oh. I just overheard Alya say that Cat Noir wasn't nearly as amazing as Ladybug while I was drinking some juice." He explained as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "And I agree!" He added.

Marinette blushed and tried to hide her face, hoping no one would notice.

"Girl, what's wrong?" Alya asked, noticing the girl's actions.

"O-oh um…" Marinette stuttered as she began to straighten her posture. "Well I disagree." She said firmly. "Cat Noir is just as amazing as Ladybug. He might even be better!"

She caught a glimpse of Adrien. 'Is he blushing?' She thought, noticing the very slight tint of pink on his cheeks. She decided she was imagining it and watched him take another gulp of his drink.

"Marinette, how can you say that?" Alya gasped. "How can Cat Noir be better than Ladybug? It's not like you've ever actually met the guy! None of us have!"

Adrien coughed and began choking again.

..

Later that evening, Marinette had just finished eating dinner with her parents and was upstairs with Tikki. She had this weird feeling in her stomach that she couldn't shake off. She felt like throwing up but didn't feel sick. Marinette lay down on her bed, Tikki at her side. "I'm exhausted." She mumbled into her pillow. Tikki patted her head and giggled. "Me too, but didn't you say you would meet up with Cat Noir at the park?" Marinette rolled over. Her eyes were wide and she shook her head. "I totally forgot!" She exclaimed and stood up. "Do you need another cookie before I transform?" She looked at her tiny kwami. "No thank you. I'm fine."

"Ok." Marinette stood up on her bed and looked out the window above. "Tikki, spots on!"

..

Cat Noir arrived at the park and noticed his lady had not arrived yet. 'Well we never did settle on a time.' He thought to himself as he picked a bright yellow flower from the earth. He sat on the nearest bench and waited a couple minutes before he saw a red figure in the distance.

"Ladybug!" He squealed with excitement as she approached. "Fancy meeting you here my lady." Cat Noir bowed at her presence and handed her the yellow flower. Her weird stomach feeling had disappeared as soon as he spoke in his beautiful, sexy voice. 'Wait what?!' She ignored her thoughts. "Is this really your Valentine's gift kitten? _A weed?_ " Cat Noir stood up straight and looked at the flower he had just handed her. 'Oh crap…' He thought. 'I forgot dandelions were weeds' His face glowed red with embarrassment. Ladybug giggled. "It's okay kitty." She patted him on the head. "I'm just teasing."

Cat grabbed her hand from his head and kissed it lightly. "And that is _not_ my Valentine's present for you." He smirked. "The present you're going to get will be infinity times better."

Ladybug could tell he was bubbling with excitement and decided to mess with him. An evil smirk grew on her face and she moved closer towards him. "I don't know…" She sang and took a glance at his confused expression before continuing. "My gift is going to be something you've wanted for a while now." She trailed her finger up his chest. Cat's eyes were shimmering and his face began to grow red as she placed her hand under his chin. She leaned closer to him until their faces were just inches apart. "I-I….uh…..I m-mean.." He sputtered at her touch. 'Her lips are SO CLOSE to mine!' Cat screamed in his mind. He could hear Plagg's snickering in the back of his head but chose to ignore him. He focused all his attention to Ladybug. She giggled again. "Aww, what's the matter kitty? Cat got your tongue?" He was shocked. 'D-did she j-just-' His thought were cut off when Ladybug began to move her face again. She moved closer and closer. Cat Noir was beginning to lose his balance. She got so close..and then suddenly jerked her head back. Cat Noir took a few moments to process what just happened. "W-what?" His face grew even more red.

Ladybug just burst into laughter. "Y-you should've seen your face!" She cried and fell to the ground, clutching her sides. She laughed for a good 10 minutes while Cat Noir calmed down.

"That wasn't very funny my lady. -_-" He grumbled as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Sorry. I Just couldn't help myself." She finally managed to get out when she tamed her giggles. "You looked so excited about this bet. "You almost sounded positive that _you_ were going to win."

"That's because I _am_ going to win." He declared and crossed his arms over his chest. He saw her still trying to contain her laughter as she got off the ground. 'Ugh why does she have to be so adorable?' He thought to himself.

The two of them sat on the bench and stared up at the moon and shining stars.

"Soo...What did you wanna talk about?" Ladybug asked. Cat Noir turned to face her. She was fiddling with her hair and was still staring at the beautiful night sky above. Her big, crystal-blue eyes turned to meet his electric green ones. Cat cleared his throat. "I need you to list everything, and I mean _absolutely everything,_ that you love."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Why? Are you just gonna buy me everything I tell you I love?" She asked in a teasing tone. Cat's jaw fell open. His eyes were shocked. 'How did she guess?'

Ladybug grinned. "Well in that case…" She stood up and stroked her chin. "Lets see...um...Ok. I really love guys who _don't_ constantly make stupid cat puns, Oh! I also love guys who _don't_ flirt with me in the middle of akuma battles…"

Cat just glared in her direction. "Is there anything you actually like about me?" He shouted as he stood up.

"Of course!"

"Yeah?...Like what?" He rose and eyebrow and moved closer to her figure.

"Why do you want to know?" She said, taking a step back.

"Pleeeaase tell me." He pleaded. Cat didn't realize he was making kitty eyes until Ladybug pointed them out.

'Oh no' She thought "Kitty eyes.." She breathed only loud enough for him to barely hear. "No, no, no! They're so adorable." She turned away from him.

Cat moved even closer to her. A smirk was growing wildly on his face _._ "Well, well...I never knew my lady had a weakness for kitty eyes.." He purred into her ear.

"She doesn't!" Ladybug snapped back. "It's getting pretty late..I should probably go." She swiftly sped off into the other direction but Cat Noir caught up to her just in time.

"Please stay." He said in a cute voice while attempting to make the biggest kitty eyes everrrr.

"NO" She squinted her eyes shut and broke free from his grip. "I'll see you tomorrow for patrol!" She called quickly and tossed her yo-yo as far as possible. Then she zoomed away before he could try anything else.

'I'll have to use my kitty eyes in the future' Cat chuckled at the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous! Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. If I did those two would've gotten together a long time ago. **

"Oh Tikki, I can't believe I did that!" Marinette wailed. She was back at home, in her bed, thinking about the events with Cat Noir a few hours ago. It was almost 1am and she was still wide awake. "Like, even _I_ almost felt like I was about to collapse at how close our faces were!" "It's okay Mari. He thinks you were just teasing." Tikki said. She was laying on the edge of Marinette's bed. "Yeah I know.." Marinette sighed. "...But I had this urge to just lean in and kiss him."

She rolled over so she was facing the tiny, red kwami. "You should have." Tikki snickered. Marinette blushed and hid her face in her pillow. 'I really wish I did.' Marinette thought to herself. 'But what would have happened afterwards..'

"Tikki?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think he _actually_ likes me?"

Tikki had a look of confusion on her face. She cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?" Marinette exhaled. "Well...He constantly flirts with me and acts all playful...but I don't know if he seriously likes me."

Tikki flew closer to Marinette and lay on her forehead. "Of course he likes you." She said with confidence. Marinette's eyes sparkled in the faint moonlight that lit her room. A sweet smile had formed on her lips and she seemed relieved. "I hope you're right." She whispered as her eyelids began to feel heavy. She closed her eyes and watched that memory replay in her mind again.

Her and Cat were kissing. He had been released from Dark Cupid's spell...by her kiss. Ladybug/Marinette's kiss. Ladybug opened her eyes and was surprised to see that they were both standing in an alley. It was now night time and so dark that she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. She noticed the two glowing green eyes only a few inches away from her face.

 _Beep. Beep._

Ladybug's hand shot up to her ear. "Cat, I only have a few minutes left before-" she was cut off by a kiss. Cat's soft lips molded against hers. She could feel her knees becoming weak as Cat pushed her against the cold wall. Her hands found their way to his fluffy, golden locks. Ladybug heard a faint purring noise and giggled. His arms were wrapped around her waist, moving her closer to his body.

 _Beep. Beep._

Ladybug gasped and pulled away, but Cat kept her close. "Cat…" His gaze made her shudder. She could see the love and affection in his eyes and sighed before continuing. "I really need to go." But it was too late.

A pink glow surrounded the two. They both squinted their eyes shut. Marinette didn't even realize how tight she was holding on to him until he pushed her away. "You?!" Cat screeched. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug?!"

She realized what just happened and immediately looked down at the ground. Her eyes tearing up at the disappointment in his voice. "Y-yes.." She managed to cough up. Marinette looked up at Cat Noir. His eyes were full of anger and disappointment. He looked like his heart had just shattered into a million pieces.

"I can't believe this." He shook his head. "You can't be her."

"W-well I a-am"

"NO you're NOT!" He snapped. He was now standing two feet away. "You can't be her!" He repeated. His voice was so full of anger. Marinette shivered. "You are nothing to me." He growled in a low vicious tone.

Marinette's eyes were now full of tears. "Cat.." She tried to reach out to him but he swatted her hand. "Don't touch me! Your a DISGRACE!" He screamed at her.

Marinette collapsed onto the cold, rough cement. "B-but I love you!" She sobbed. Tear were flowing out of her eyes like two streams. She looked up to see Cat Noir turning away.

"I could never love you...Marinette." She heard his cold, icy voice say. He then extended his staff and disappeared onto the roof of the nearest building, leaving her there; hurt, upset and alone.

"CAT!" Marinette screamed and shot up out of her bed. She glanced around her dark room and sighed. "Oh." She said as she lay back down and relaxed a little. Tikki had flown as fast as she possible could towards her chosen. "Marinette! Wha-what happened?" She panted once she had reached the girl.

"It's ok Tikki, it was just a bad dream." She reassured her little friend with a smile. "A dream about Cat Noir?" She asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. "Uh...yes." Marinette sighed. She felt hurt seeing him yelling at her. Him being so disappointed when he found out her true identity was painful to see. 'At least it was just a dream' She thought. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Tikki asked in a sleepy voice. Marinette could tell she was tired. She glanced at the clock and shook her head. "No. It's almost 4 o'clock and you look tired." Tikki nodded and began snuggling into Marinette's covers. The girl giggled and kissed her kwami. "Goodnight Marinette. No more nightmares.." Tikki mumbled. Marinette giggled and kissed her tiny forehead. "Sweet dreams Tikki." She then lay back down and fell asleep.

..

"Yay! It's Friday!" Alya squealed. Marinette had just taken her seat in class, right as the bell rang. "I was almost late again!" Marinette whined to her bestie. "I'm also tired because I woke up at 4am." She lay her head on her desk. The teacher hadn't arrived yet so everyone was chatting away.

"What made you wake up that early?" The brunette asked as she typed something on her phone. Marinette froze. 'Should I tell her the truth?' She thought. "I don't know..I guess I just went to bed early or something." She said quietly and turned her head so she was facing the other direction. She thought about her dream and how it went from her and Cat Noir kissing to Cat yelling at her and hating her. She felt the sadness bubbling up again. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears.

"Girl, are you okay?" Alya asked as she tapped her shoulder.

Marinette quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeves and turned towards Alya. "Yeah." She nodded and smiled. "Are you sure?" She asked. Marinette nodded again. She wondered if Alya could see through her fake smile. "If you say so.." She said and continued typing on her phone.

Marinette let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She tried to clear her mind and think about anything other than that terrible dream. 'I Should focus on my gift for my kitty' She thought and grinned. She planned on making them matching sweaters; Cat Noir a Ladybug one and Ladybug a Cat Noir one. 'It's thoughtful, meaningful and absolutely perfect!' She squealed in her head. She had also been thinking about confessing her feeling to him. She could just imagine his face if she told him she liked him. 'He'd probably scream and then faint.' Marinette giggled at the thought.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

Marinette snapped back into reality. Her eye's widened when she realized the blonde boy sitting in front of her had asked her the question. He sat there smiling at her while waiting for a reply. Marinette glanced to her left to see Alya still busy on her phone. She could already feel the colour flush her face. "I-I was just thinking a-about my f-friend.. Uh" She stammered.

Adrien cocked his head. "Who's this friend?" He asked. The smile never left his face. "He's um...n-no one.."

"HE?"

Marinette's head jerked to the left. Alya had a smirk on her face and had finally put down her phone. "And just who is this mystery guy that's got you all giggly?" She slowly moved closer to Marinette, who just shrank down further into her own seat. She could feel everyone's attention on her and her blush deepened. "I-I...um..I mean h-he..uh.."

Suddenly the door burst open and the teacher ran over to her desk. "I am so sorry for being late! Class can now begin." Marinette sighed and silently thanked the good luck gods.

"This isn't over." Alya whispered as she opened her textbook.

..

Marinette ran out the school doors as fast as she could. She managed to avoid Alya during lunch but didn't know if she could do it again. Meanwhile the brunette was busy chasing after her and screaming her name.

"Marinette!" She called, "Let's just talk about it!"

"But there's nothing to talk about!" Marinette called back, not once glancing back to see how close she was.

Alya stopped running. She sighed and then turned around and walked away in the other direction. Marinette hadn't noticed and continued running. She ran all the way home and shoved the door open.

"H-hi Papa!" She panted. Her father smiled at her and waved. He was busy helping a customer so Marinette went upstairs. She trudged up the stairs to her room and collapsed on her chaise lounge. She felt her phone vibrate and saw that Alya was calling. She ignored the call and buried her head into the pillow. "What am I gonna do?" She muttered.

Tikki floated to sit beside her head. "Alya will forget about the mystery boy eventually." She said in a soothing voice. "Maybe.." Marinette sighed.

..

Adrien sat on his bed with Plagg and made a list of things to buy Ladybug. Plagg was munching away on a slice of cheese as usual and silently watched Adrien stress about his perfect present. "Maybe you should give her something for Tikki too." He suggested. Adrien had a confusing expression and turned to face the little pig-uh.. I mean cat. "Tikki?" He asked. Plagg nodded his head and continued to shovel bits of cheese into his mouth. "Yup. She's Ladybug's kwami."

"Really?" Adrien's eyes widened. Plagg nodded his head before continuing. "She really likes cookies." Adrien looked back to his list and read it outloud. "Flowers, chocolate, a Cat Noir doll and cookies."

He grinned and looked at Plagg who didn't look so pleased. The tiny kwami groaned and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Ladybug is definitely going to win." He groaned.

Adrien glared at him. "No! My gift is perfect!"

 _Knock, knock._

"Adrien?"

Adrien recognized his father's assistant's voice and glanced at the time before answering. 'Ugh! Time for another photoshoot.' He thought to himself. "Yes, Natalie?"

"It's time to leave for your 5 o'clock photoshoot." He heard her muffled voice say. "Alright I'm coming." He replied as he tucked his list away and let Plagg hide in his shirt. He opened the door and walked down the long hall with Natalie.

..

It was around 12:45 when Marinette began to grow tired. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she began to clean up. She had been working all night to finish her present for Cat Noir. "Tikki?" She called softly. The little kwami looked just as tired as she did. "Heading to bed now?" She asked sleepily. Marinette nodded and began to climb the steps to her bed. "Valentine's day is tomorrow. Do you think Cat will like his gift?"

They both looked over at the two matching Ladybug and Cat Noir hoodies that had taken Marinette absolutely forever to make. Each one had very precise stitching and was excellently made. The Ladybug one said 'Lucky Charm!' on the back and the Cat Noir one read 'Cataclysm!' She was very proud of them and was very eager to see Cat's reaction to them. Marinette planned on giving him the Ladybug one and keeping the Cat one. She was so proud of herself. She dove under the covers with Tikki at her side. "I think he will LOVE it!" Tikki giggled. Marinette smiled and then stared down at her band-aid covered fingers. "He better." She sighed. "I had to sacrifice all ten of my fingers!"

They shared a laugh and then began to wind-down. Marinette had already turned off her all her lights and began to drift off to sleep with a smile on her face. She would be having no nightmares that night.

..

Adrien was up and busy all morning the next day. He got up bright and early at around 6am to go buy the items on his list for his lady. He first went to a flower shop. He spent nearly 20 minutes trying to decide which ones would be the best choice. After Plagg yelled at him for the fourteenth time to hurry up and decide, he purchased a large bouquet of red and white roses along with a tiny Valentine themed card.

Next, he went to a chocolate factory to buy the best chocolate possible. This certain brand of chocolate was extremely expensive a really hard to find to he thought it would be perfect. 'She is totally going to love me for this!' He squealed in his mind. He quickly bought the chocolate and then made a last minute stop at the grocery store to buy Plagg some cheese.

"Happy Valentine's day Plagg." He groaned as the cat pretended to be so honoured.

"Oh Adrien! You really didn't have to!" The kwami gushed with excitement. "This was so unexpected!"

"What are you talking about? You basically demanded that I buy you cheese before we go back home!"

Plagg made an unamused expression before grabbing the cheese from the boy's hand. "Oh well." He said before hiding again.

Adrien rolled his eyes and started to make his way back home. He had to get home in time for his next photoshoot and would buy the rest of the gift afterwards.

..

Marinette had woken up at 8 o'clock and gotten up at 8:30. She was tired from finishing the hoodies last night but was very pleased with her work. She still had to make a card and she also wanted to give Cat some treats from the bakery.

Her parents had made heart shaped chocolate-chip pancakes for breakfast and told her their plans for the day while they ate. "We decided to go catch a movie at around 11, and then go for a walk in the park." Sabine explained. "We're meeting some friends for lunch and then going shopping. We'll probably go somewhere for dinner too." Tom added.

"Wow! Sounds like you two have a busy and romantic day planned." Marinette giggled. Sabine nodded. "Since we'll be gone all day you'll need to take care of the bakery." She told the girl. "Yes, of course! You two go have fun!" Marinette told her parents. She was so full of glee even though she didn't really have a valentine. Her parents both gave her a loving look. They were so grateful to have such an amazing and responsible daughter.

Marinette quickly finished her breakfast and headed upstairs. Just as she finished getting dressed she heard her mom call her from downstairs. "Marinette! We're leaving! You don't need to open up the bakery until 10:30 okay?"

"Alright! Have fun you two!" She called back.

Tikki was sitting on her chaise. "You still have an hour before you need to open up." She commented. "Yep, and that should be enough time to get my gift ready for a certain kitty." She said with a wink. Tikki giggled. "I wanna help too!"

The two got straight to work. Marinette made a card covered with glittery pink and red hearts. "What should I write?" She asked the tiny kwami. "Just write whatever you feel in your heart." Tikki replied.

Marinette glanced at some of the Adrien posters on her wall and sighed. She had taken down some of them and changed her desktop background a few weeks ago, when she started developing a crush on Cat.

She tried to shake him off her mind and began scribbling words down onto the beautifully crafted card.

' _Dear Cat Noir,_

 _Happy Valentine's day! I just wanted to say that you're a paw-some partner and I would never be able to save Paris without you. You really are amazing and I couldn't imagine my life without you. So, please enjoy this gift from me. I put a lot of thought and effort into it and I hope you treasure it forever. We make the best team and I am so grateful for that and for our wonderful friendship. I love you Cat Noir. Never forget that._

 _Love, Ladybug ;D'_

'I hope he doesn't take the _I love you_ part too seriously.' Marinette thought to herself as she sealed the card into a red envelope. She then grabbed the red ladybug hoodie and tucked it into a black box along with the card.

"Come on Tikki!" She called. "Time to bake some cookies!"

..

"That was so exhausting!" Adrien whined. He collapsed on his bed as soon as he got back from his photoshoot. "At least that was your last one for today." Plagg said in an attempt to cheer him up. "And don't you have to finish buying Ladybug's gift."

Adrien imediately stood up and scrambled across the room to reach his phone. "It's already 10 o'clock!" He shrieked. "W-we still have to get the Cat doll and the cookies!"

Plagg sighed and shook his head. "Then maybe we should- oh I don't know, maybe GO?"

"Yes! Yes, let's go!" Adrien said as he began to head towards the door.

Plagg snickered behind his back and began to follow his chosen. 'That idiot.' He thought.

..

"I'm sorry sir, but we're all sold out of Cat Noir and Ladybug dolls." The employee explained. Adrien stared at her like she had grown two heads. "B-but you don't understand! I really need a Cat Noir doll for my...uh girlfriend! Yeah my girlfriend is a huge fan Cat and she really wants one of the dolls." He lied. The employee just shook her head and said "I'm really sorry but, like I said, we're all sold out. Adrien continued to stare at her with disbelief. He glanced around the room for a few seconds and noticed one last Cat Noir sitting on the window display.

"What about that one on display?" He asked eagerly, pointing at the doll.

The young woman thought about it for a moment before replying. "Well….I guess if you _really_ want too…"

"YES!" Adrien screamed. He immediately cupped his hands over his mouth. "Sorry." he blushed. "I guess I got a little excited." He gave a tiny smile. The employee chuckled before grabbing the doll off the display and handing it to him. He handed her the money for the doll and was off on his way.

'One more stop.' He thought.

..

As Adrien approached the Dupain-Cheng Bakery he heard Plagg's muffled voice "It smells like muffins and cookies here." Adrien chuckled. He assumed Marinette and or her parents had been baking recently.

As he entered, he noticed the Valentine's Day decor. There were a few helium filled heart shaped balloons around the front entrance and the counter. He also noticed that there was no one at the cash register. 'That's strange….I'm pretty sure the sign said open.' He thought.

"Hello?" Adrien called into the empty bakery. "Anyone here?"

Marinette's head popped around the corner.

"Marinette!"

She approached the cash register. "H-hi Adrien!" She smiled and blushed slightly. Marinette was wearing an apron covered with stains and also had a little bit of flour on her cheek. "I..uh was just b-baking some cookies." She mumbled and stared at the floor.

Adrien smiled. "That's great because I need some cookies!" He exclaimed. "There um...for my friend." He felt a warm blush dust his cheeks. He was too busy thinking of his lady that he didn't notice Marinette's expression change from nervous to disappointment. "Oh." was all she said as she noticed the dreamy look in his eyes. "What type of cookies were you looking for?" She asked quietly.

Adrien remembered Plagg saying something about Ladybug's kwami loving chocolate chip cookies.

"Um...Chocolate chip."

The bluenette turned around to grab a box and some tongs as she asked "How many?"

"A dozen will do." He replied happily.

Marinette began to place the cookies into the box and Adrien watched silently. He now noticed the sad look on her face. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern. She froze for a few seconds before continuing to place cookies into the box. "Yeah...I'm just kinda tired." She replied. "How's you day been?"

Adrien watched her turn around and begin to tie a red sparkly ribbon around the box before answering.

"Pretty good. I had another photoshoot this morning and have also been busy buying gifts for my...uh friend." The last part came out really quietly. "How about you?"

Marinette looked even more sad now. She shook her head and gave him a warm smile as she handed him the box. "Well my parents left about an hour ago and aren't coming home until later tonight so it's been pretty quiet around here. There have been a couple customers every now and then but that's about it."

Adrien felt a tiny wave of sadness. 'Poor Marinette. She has to work all by herself on Valentine's day.' He thought. "Maybe we could do something later!" He hadn't even realized what he said until it was too late. 'WHAT DID I JUST SAY? I'm meeting with Ladybug later! Oh no, oh no!'

His thoughts were cut off my Marinette's voice. "Sorry Adrien..I really would love to, but I have to run the bakery all day and I'm meeting with someone later."

Adrien felt relieved but also kinda bad. "Well maybe another day then." He said with a cheerful smile and started heading towards the door after he paid for the cookies.

Marinette nodded her head excitedly. "Happy Valentine's Day!" She called as he opened the door. Adrien smiled and waved as he walked away.

..

Marinette had just closed up the bakery. It was 6:30pm and she had to add the fresh baked sugar cookies to Cat's present. They decided to meet at the top of the Eiffel Tower at 7:00 so she still had half an hour to kill. Marinette entered her room and smiled at the gift sitting on her desk. She placed the small box of sugar cookies in the black box with the hoodie. Marinette grabbed some bright green ribbon and began to tie the box closed when her phone vibrated.

She finished tying the bow and reached over to grab her phone.

"Oh. Alya texted me." She commented. "What did she say?" Tikki asked and munched on a leftover cookie. "She said happy Valentine's Day and to go check out her blog...with a winking emoticon.." Tikki cocked her head to the side. "Maybe you _should_ check it out."

Marinette sighed and rolled her chair over to her computer. She pulled up the Lady Blog and froze at the giant picture on the home page. It was a picture of Ladybug and Cat Noir kissing last Valentine's Day. There was a little comment at the bottom that said 'Happy Valentine's day! I hope Cat and Ladybug have fun celebrating the one year anniversary of their first kiss! ;)'

Marinette swallowed hard and turned to face Tikki who's mouth was wide open.

"Crap."


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette stared at the photo with disbelief. She saw the memory replay in her mind again.

"OH MY GOD!" Tikki gasped at the image.

"What if Cat Noir sees this?!" Marinette shrieked. "What will he say?!"

She began pacing around her room in circles.

..

Adrien lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Why does time move so slowly?" He whined to Plagg who _wasn't_ engulfing a slice of cheese for once. "Adriiieeeenn. For the thousandth time, I don't caaaare." The tiny cat groaned.

 _Bedoop. Bedoop._

"What was that?"

"I think it was my phone."

Adrien stood up to go grab his phone. "Oh. Alya posted something on Twitter."

"Whaaaaaaaat."

"She said everyone should go check out her blog."

Plagg groaned.

Adrien sat down at his computer and went online to the LadyBlog. He suddenly stopped moving. His eyes went wide and it jaw dropped open. "Um….P-Plagg?"

Plagg yawned and began to float over to the boy. He glanced at the screen and then burst out laughing. "O-oh my god!" He gasped through his laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Adrien exclaimed. "When did this happen? Is it photoshopped? It looks too real!"

"Ooooooh Adrien!" Plagg wiped the tears from his eyes. "I was wondering when you were gonna find out!"

Adrien glared at his kwami. "When did this happen?"

"Well, last Valentine's Day, Dark Cupid hit you with an arrow and you hated Ladybug!"

Adrien stared at him with a horrified expression. Plagg snickered and continued.

"So to break the spell, Ladybug kissed you and I guess Alya got a picture of it."

"H-how do you k-know?" The blonde stuttered.

"Tikki told me." Plagg grinned.

Adrien blinked. A look of confusion swept over his face. "Who's Tikki?" He asked.

"Ladybugs kwami." Plagg replied.

The blonde boy just continues to stare at him like he was crazy. "WHEN have you spoken to LADYBUG'S KWAMI?" He screamed and jumped up.

Plagg just shrugged like it was no big deal. "Oh you know...every now and then." The black cat smirked.

Adrien slowly sat back down and processed the new information. 'Ladybug kissed me?' He questioned in his mind. He turned his gaze to the picture on the computer screen. 'I'm gonna have to bring this up tonight.'

..

Ladybug sat on top of the Eiffel Tower and waited for a certain black cat. She held onto her gift and waited for what felt like years. Her heart was racing in her chest and that image was on display in her mind. 'How could Alya have even gotten that picture?!' She thought. Her palms were sweaty and she almost felt like she was gonna faint.

Finally, a tall, dark figure could be seen jumping across rooftops with a baton in one hand and a gift bag in the other. Ladybug sighed of relief and watched Cat Noir extended his baton to reach where his lady was waiting and greeted her with a bow.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ladybug." He cheered with glee. Ladybug noticed the slightest quiver in his voice. She took a deep breath and stood up nice and tall.

"Happy Valentine's Day kitty. Are you ready to lose this bet?" She smirked when his eyes widened and he seemed to tense up a bit. "I'm pretty sure _you're_ the one who is gonna lose." He grinned right back at her face.

He handed her the bright red gift bag with black spots painted on. "I painted those spots myself." He said with a satisfied grin. Ladybug rolled her eyes and began to remove the tissue paper from the top. Cat watched her as she pulled the roses from the bag. "Wow these are beautiful!" She exclaimed. Cat grinned. "And there's a card in there too."

Ladybug searched the gift bag and pulled out the tiny card. "Dear Ladybug, Happy Valentine's day bugaboo. I never got the chance to tell you last Valentine's day so I'm going to tell you now. Ladybug, I love you. I always have and I always will. Your favourite alley cat, Cat Noir." She read aloud.

Ladybug looked up at Cat, lips slightly parted. He gave her a wink. "Cat I-I...last V-Valentine's Day...we uh….."

Cat pressed a finger to her lips. "Just open the rest of the present bugaboo."

She nodded and proceeded to pull items from the bag. She reached in and pulled out the Cat Noir doll. She then started to laugh. Cat didn't know if she was laughing at him or because she liked the doll so he just remained silent. "A Cat Noir doll?" She chuckled.

"Of course. So that I will always be with you my lady." He winked again. "And you didn't get a Ladybug doll for yourself?" She chuckled again. "Nah. I've got like five already."

Ladybug's mouth shut immediately and she felt her cheeks heat up. "A-are you serious?" She asked with a shaky voice. Cat nodded. "What do you do with them?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you open the rest of your gift?" He shouted a little too loud. Cat covered his mouth with his clawed hands and whispered apologies.

Ladybug giggled and pulled out the chocolates. "OMG! Where did you get this chocolate? This kind is so expensive and hard to find!" She gushed. "I have my ways" Ladybug punched his arm lightly. "Stupid cat, you really didn't have to spend so much money on me. But thank you!"

"There's still one more thing." Cat said and pointed in the bag. Ladybug pulled out the box of cookies and gasped. "From the Dupain-Cheng bakery! They make amazing food there!" He exclaimed proudly.

'But I was running the bakery all day' Ladybug thought. 'Does that mean I interacted with Cat's civilian form?'

"Ladybug?" Cat waved a hand in front of her face. "You okay?"

She shook her head and pushed her thought to the back of her mind. "Yeah sorry. Thank you so much! My kwami really loves cookies so she'll be pleased." She smiled sweetly before handing him his present.

"You can't _paw_ ssibly beat me!" He chuckled and took the black box from her hand. Cat carefully untied the neon green ribbon and removed the lid of the box. "COOKIES!" He squealed and grabbed the sugar cookies from the box. "Are these from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery too?"

Ladybug nodded and smiled. "They _are_ the best." She stated.

"Oh Ladybug! You know me so well!" Cat said with a sniff. He was fake crying. "My lady loves me so much."

"Oh, shut up and read the card."

Cat opened the card and read it silently. Ladybug held her breath as she watched his expression change from amusement to shock.

"Y-you love m-me?"

He stared at Ladybug. Tiny tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

Ladybug gulped and then slowly nodded her head. "Yes." She whispered so quietly that he barely heard it. There was silence. Ladybug looked up to find Cat unable to tear his gaze away from her. Disbelief was written all over his face.

Suddenly she was struck with a bone-crushing hug. Cat's arms were wrapped very tightly around her body and he had pulled her extremely close. His face was hidden in her hair but she could still see tears.

"Cat, are you crying?" She gasped. "Ladybug loves me! Ladybug loves me! I can't believe it!" She could hear him whimpering into her hair. Ladybug giggled. "Kitten, there's still one more thing in the box."

He slowly pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes. "So you really couldn't live without me?" He purred in a teasing tone. Ladybug glared at him and pointed to the box. "Okay, okay." He muttered and pulled the folded hoodie out of the box. Cat unfolded the hoodie and held it up. "No way.." He whispered. "IS THIS A LADYBUG HOODIE?"

Ladybug giggled and stood up. She walked over to a different spot on the Eiffel Tower and pulled out a plastic bag. She then removed the black Cat Noir hoodie from the bag and held it out. "I also made a Cat Noir one for me." She said proudly.

They both quickly pulled on their new hoodies and stared at each other. Ladybug's hoodie was black with little cat hears attached to the hood and also read his super power of the back. Cat's hoodie was red with black spots and a black hood. It also read her super power on the back as well. "This is amazing Ladybug! Thank you so much!"

Cat then walked forward and hugged her a little more gentle this time. She returned his affections and wrapped her tiny arms around him. They stayed like that for a little while and just silently enjoyed each other's warmth. Cat broke the silence by asking a question. "So who won this thing."

Ladybug broke free from his grasp and thought for a moment. "A bouquet of roses, a Cat Noir doll, chocolate chip cookies and a cheap Valentine's day card vs fresh sugar cookies, a custom, handmade Valentine's day card and a custom, hand-made Ladybug hoodie with a matching Cat hoodie for me….I think I won this round kitty."

He nodded in agreement. "I hate to admit it but I think so too my lady."

"Yes! NO MORE CAT PUNS!" She screamed happily and did a little victory dance.

"Yeah. I gotta keep my _purr_ omise." He smirked.

She glared at him. He tried to hide his disappointment with his Cat Noir grin but she could see right through it.

"Kitty, there's something I need to tell you."

Cat tried his hardest to hold back the tears as he looked up at her worried face. Ladybug sighed and took his hand in her own. "L-last Valentine's day…" She began.

Cat tried to focus on her words but his mind was going crazy. 'Ohmygosh is she gonna talk about that picture on the Ladyblog? Was the kiss real? Omg she's also holding my hand!' He shuffled uncomfortably before telling her to go on and squeezing her hand lightly to for encouragement.

"W-we um...we kissed."

As soon as she said those words, Ladybug felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and Cat felt his heart flutter. "So it _is_ true." He said quietly. "I kissed Ladybug!"

She blushed and nodded. "You were under Dark Cupid's spell and so I-I kissed you…to bring you back."

"Wow. That's so awesome! Too bad I can't remember." He said sadly. Then his expression changed into a more mischievous look. His lips curled into a smirk and he moved closer to Ladybug. "How bout you refresh my memory?" He suggested as he took her other hand in his and moved closer.

Ladybug's blush spread like fire. She was looking down at the ground as she tried to make sense of her words. "Uh..I-I know don't-er...um...I m-mean..I..d-don't know."

"Come on bugaboo...I know you want to." Cat purred into her ear. Both their hearts were beating faster and faster. Cat watched the flustered girl try to communicate properly.

'Oh my gosh! Should I kiss him? I really want to..but..what about Adrien? Oh god he's still waiting! What do I do?" Marinette screamed in her head. She heard Tikki's faint voice saying _'Just do it!'_

'Maybe I'm being too pushy. Maybe she really doesn't want to kiss me. Oh no! I feel so bad now! I should just let her be..' Cat thought. "I-it's ok Ladybug." He sighed and began pulling away.

'What? NO NO NO! I can't miss this o _purr_ tunity! Did I just pun? You know what? Screw it!'

Ladybug lunged forward before he could break away fully, grabbed the sides of his head and crashed her lips down onto his. Their lips were pressed together for a few seconds before Cat pulled away. "Ladybug I-"

He was cut off by her lips once again. She slowly moved hers firmly against his lips as he followed her lead. Ladybug moved her hands down to his neck to pull him closer and Cat rested one hand on her waist and the other on her back. They both felt that their kiss ended too soon when they broke apart to breathe.

"I love you Cat Noir." Ladybug whispered in his ear. Cat's whole face was red. "T-that was amazing my lady." He sighed and then fainted.

..

"Cat! Cat, are you okay?"

He heard Ladybug's voice and felt a strong pair of arms shaking him awake. He opened his eyes to find a little Ladybug, still wearing the Cat Noir hoodie, with a worried look on her face.

"Have I mentioned how cute you look in that hoodie?" He said with a chuckle.

Ladybug sighed with relief. "Ok good. You _are_ ok." She stood up and held out her hand. Cat accepted it and stood up too. He winced at the sharp pain he felt in his head and reached up only to feel a large bump. "That's gonna huuuuurt tomorrow." The girl commented. "All worth it for that kiss." Cat wiggled his eyebrows. Ladybug cheeked tinted a light pink and she giggled. "Thanks again for the present. It was really sweet of you."

"You're welcome my lady." Cat said with a bow. "And thanks so much for this amazing hoodie! You really are the best!"

"No problem kitty."

The two superheros shared another long hug before saying their goodbyes and heading their separate ways.

'Best Valentine's Day ever!' They both thought to themselves.

 **This isn't the end of the story….**


	5. Chapter 5

Last night, after Marinette had gotten home, she never took off the hoodie. She was so happy! She finally kissed Cat Noir (again). The memory was still fresh on her mind. Her parent had arrived home about an hour after she did and told her about their day before sending her up to her room for the night. Her and Tikki talked for a little bit and enjoyed some of the cookies Cat Noir had given her before heading to bed. 'I wonder when Cat went to the bakery..' Marinette thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Adrien was buzzing with excitement. We wouldn't stop gushing about how amazing Ladybug was and about their kiss. "I'll never forget the feeling of her beautiful, soft lips against mine." He sighed dreamily as he hugged his hoodie which he hadn't taken off because he loved it too much. Plagg was disgusted by it all and decided to go to sleep, which Adrien joined in shortly after.

..

Then it was Sunday. Marinette didn't really have any plans that day so she got to sleep in. Adrien had a clear schedule that day too so he also slept in.

When he did get up, Nino texted him and asked if he wanted to hang at the park. Adrien replied with a casual 'sure' and got ready for the day. He was in a super good mood that morning. He gave Plagg an extra large slice of cheese for breakfast as he got dressed. He wore his usual outfit but wore his new Ladybug hoodie instead of his plain white over shirt. The boy ate breakfast alone and informed Natalie where he was heading before leaving the house. On his way to the park, he received a few compliments on his amazing hoodie and told the people that a special friend gave made it for him. 'My lady that told me she loves me and kissed me last night made me this amazing hoodie!' He thought every time he spoke to someone about it. When Adrien arrived at the park he spotted Nino sitting on a bench, blowing bubbles peacefully. He smiled and waved as he strolled over toward his friend.

"Wow! Dude nice hoodie! Where did you get it?" His friend questioned in an amazed voice.

"A friend made it for me for Valentine's Day!" Adrien beamed.

"Cool. Let me get a pic of it! I wanna send it to Alya. You know how much she loves Ladybug."

"Sure." Adrien laughed and then stood up to pose for the camera. As Nino took multiple pictures of the boy in his Ladybug hoodie, his model instincts kicked in causing him to strike many dramatic poses.

"Calm down dude. This isn't one of your photoshoots." Nino chuckled as his friend sat back down beside him. Nino chose the best three pics and sent them to Alya.

"She's so gonna flip when she sees those." The boys laughed.

..

Marinette had slept in far longer than she wanted to. When she finally managed to get out of bed, she couldn't help but smile. She smiled as she thought about the events from last night with her kitty.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Tikki sang.

Marinette nodded. She slipped on her pink capris and a fresh t-shirt before pulling on her Cat Noir hoodie again. She flipped up the hood and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She giggled at the cat ears and admired her work. 'Good job Mari.' She thought to herself before hopping down the stairs to make some breakfast. Since she wasn't doing anything in particular that day, she decided to head to the park and do some sketching. After eating and brushing her teeth, she headed out.

As Marinette walked down the street, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out to see a couple notifications from Alya.

' _Girl you aren't gonna believe this! Nino just texted me these pics of him and Adrien at the park and just look at what Adrien is wearing!'_

There were also three pictures of Adrien posing in a…. "That Ladybug hoodie.." Marinette whispered only loud enough for herself to hear.

One picture was of Adrien standing up tall with his hands resting in the black pocket on the front. An adorable smile was spread across his lips. The second picture was of Adrien turned around with the hood pulled over his head so you could read the large letters that spelled out 'Lucky Charm!'

In the third picture Adrien still had the hood pulled over his head and was giving the peace-sign with one hand while the other lay in the pocket. His looked up at the camera lense so innocently with those enchanting green eyes.

Marinette felt her heart beat quicken and a lump form in her throat. 'But I gave that to Cat Noir...Does that mean-' He thoughts were cut of by someone calling her name. She looked up and realized she had already arrived at the park.

"Hey! Marinette!"

She spun around and froze.

Nino was sitting on a bench waving at her with an Adrien, in the Ladybug hoodie, sitting right next to him. Adrien looked up at her and gasped. His jaw fell open and his eyes went wide.

'Wait a minute...That's Ladybug's hoodie. Why would Marinette be wearing it unless..unless she _is_ Ladybug!'

Adrien jumped up and ran towards the tiny girl. "Marinette!" He panted once he had reached her. "Y-your hoodie looks exactly like-" He was cut off by her startled voice. "Adrien? How could this be? You-you couldn't be Ca-"

"My lady, maybe we should go talk somewhere more private" Adrien said quickly as he noticed Nino approaching them. "You two have matching hoodies?! Dude, is Mari the friend that made it for you?"

"Um..We'll be right back Nino!" Adrien called over to him as he started pushing Marinette lightly in the other direction.

..

"A-are you C-Cat Noir?" Marinette managed to cough up when they were alone in an alley near the park. He glanced at the ground before squeezing his eyes shut. 'Please don't be disappointed.' He thought. Marinette was always so nervous and shy around Adrien and he didn't want her to act the same way around Cat Noir. "Y-yes. I am. M-my...my lady?" The last part came out as a question. Marinette felt the tears forming in her eyes. She knew Adrien liked Ladybug and didn't want him to be disappointed when he found out she was really just that plain, shy girl that sits behind him in class.

She lost her breath in all her swimming thoughts and just barely managed a small nod.

Adrien was shocked. He couldn't believe it. Of course he knew Marinette was an amazing girl and he definitely liked her but he now realized that he really did love her. "How could I have been so blind?" He questioned himself.

"P-please don't be disappointed."

He looked up to face a crying Marinette. Tears streamed down her face and her eyes were glued shut. She couldn't bare to see his reaction. "I-I know how much you like L-Ladybug a-and you probably hate her now that you know the tr….truth.

Adrien's heart cracked. 'How could she think so lowly of herself?' Adrien placed his warm hands on her cheeks causing her eyes to focus on him. She gasped slightly at the touch. Adrien gave her a loving smile before leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "I could never be disappointed in you Marinette. You are the most amazing girl I know and I know now more than ever that I really do love you."

She gasped again. More tears pooled in her eyes as she cried out. "I love you too! I'm so glad it's you!"

Before either of them knew it, their lips were connected once again. This kiss was slow, loving and both of them enjoyed every second of it.

' _Clap. Clap. Clap.'_

They both retracted and looked to the side to see their two kwamis applauding. "That was so cute!" Tikki squealed with delight. "One of the best reveals." Plagg agreed.

The two teen blushed. "Uh..Adrien, this is m-my kwami Tikki." Marinette gestured to the tiny floating creature. "Hi! Nice to meet you Cat Noir!" She beamed and held out her tiny hand. Adrien chuckled and shook hands with Ladybug's kwami. "And this is-" "My names Plagg!" Plagg cut off the boy's introduction. "Do you have any cheese?"

"Awww! You're kwami is so cute!" Marinette gushed. "I love his tiny ears and whiskers! And he eats cheese? That's so adorable!"

She noticed a spark of jealousy glint in Adrien's eyes. He glared at his kwami. Marinette giggled. "Are you getting jealous kitten?"

She froze as a wave of realization hit her. 'Adrien is Cat Noir.' That sentence repeated over and over in her mind. 'Adrien is Cat Noir. Adrien is Cat Noir. Cat Noir is Adrien.'

"Is everything ok?" The boy standing in front of her waved a hand in front of her face. She blinked a couple times. "Y-you!...You're Cat Noir!" She gasped.

"Yeah, we already established that less than two minutes ago." Plagg blurted rudely.

"Plaaaaggg." Tikki scolded.

"Should two should be dating right now!"

Tikki smacked him in the face. "Owww that hurt!" He whined and rubbed his cheek. "These things take time." The red kwami explained as the two flustered teens watched. "Yeah, yeah whatever." The black cat muttered.

"So it was you the whole time?" Marinette asked, turning towards the blonde boy. He nodded. She cringed and rubbed her head. "So this whole time I've been rejecting _you_ because I have a massive crush on _the other you_." Marinette noticed Adrien's shocked expression and blushed as she realized what she just said. "Y-you have a c-crush on me?" The boy stuttered and pointed towards himself. Marinette swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths before answering. "Uh..y-yeah..For a while actually." She fiddled with her fingers and gazed at the ground. She could feel her face heating up more quickly as she spoke.

"My lady has loved me this whole time." Adrien breathed. She looked up to see tiny tears in the corners of his eyes, twinkling with love. Next thing she knew, she was pulled into another hug. 'Just like last night.' She giggled at the thought.

"Uuuughh. You teenagers make me sick." Plagg groaned ruining the perfect moment and Tikki smacked him once again.

"There you two are!"

The two kwamis were hidden in a flash as Marinette and Adrien spun around to face a tired Nino. "I've been looking everywhere for you guys!"

"Oh! Sorry Nino." Adrien replied sheepishly as he rubbled the back of his neck. "Yeah, we should get back to the park." Marinette added.

The three of them headed back and Adrien never left Marinette's side. She was constantly blushing at his actions and Nino managed to snap secret a photo of the two sitting quite close together on the ground with both their hoods up, over their heads. He chuckled at their cuteness and sent the pic to Alya. 'She is totally gonna freak out.' He smiled at the thought.

..

That night, Marinette was about to transform and head out to meet Cat for patrol when she was interrupted by a tapping sound on her balcony trapdoor. Her eyes widened. 'Who on could that be?' She wondered as she made her way up the stairs to her bed. She stopped for a second when she saw those bright green eyes and immediately recognized their owner. She pushed open the trap door and watched him let himself in. "Cat, what are you doing here. I thought we were meeting at the school."

Cat Noir grinned and took her hand in his. "I know….but I just really wanted to escort my lady there." He said as he kissed her knuckles lightly. Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ok. Just give me a second." She said.

The girl climbed down the stairs and approached her kwami who was sitting on her desk next to an empty plate. "Tikki, spots on!" Marinette was surrounded by a flash of pink and, in a matter of seconds, Ladybug now stood in her place. She giggled when she noticed Cat's expression. He appeared to be in some kind of trance as he watched her every movement with a look of amazement in his eyes.

'Wow.' Was the only word he could register in his mind.

"Shouldn't we get going kitty?" Ladybug sang in a teasing tone. She was amused by the fact that watching her transformation had rendered the flirty cat speechless. He nodded nervously, still staring at the wonderful girl in front of him.

The two superheros leapt out the window and soared into the night.

..

"Why is Cat Noir so different from Adrien?" Ladybug asked, breaking the awkward silence between the two.

They had just finished patrolling the city with no sign of danger. Although there was one man who was super pissed at his brother for spoiling the finale of the t.v. show he was currently watching. Luckily, the two superheros of Paris managed to find him and calm him down before Hawk Moth could akumatize the young man.

They were now sitting on the roof of a random building together. Neither of them wanted to leave the other just yet.

"Well…." Cat began. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Adrien is forced to be perfect. My father wants me to be that way for his business so I don't really have a choice. There's always someone watching me or telling me what to do..but when I'm Cat Noir...I have freedom and I can do whatever I want." He concluded with a soft chuckle.

Marinette felt kinda bad for him. She couldn't imagine being forced to live her life a certain way that she didn't want to. "A-Adrien?"

He turned his head to face her. "I'm sorry." She spoke softly.

"Don't be. As long as I have you in my life, I will always be happy."

Ladybug smiled. Her smile was so warm and gentle. "You are so strong...I-I'm happy with you in my life too."

Cat Noir leaned over and nuzzled into her hair. Ladybug felt herself blushing more than usual at the action. "Everything okay my lady?" Cat purred sleepily. "Yeah...it's just sort of strange...knowing that you're actually the handsome blonde boy who sits in front of me in class.."

Cat's eyes widened and he turned to face her. A flirty expression took over his features. " _Handsome_ , you say?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Of course, my handsome kitty."

" _Your_ kitty?"

Ladybug's blush only grew deeper. "Y-Yes…?"

Cat chuckled and pulled her in for another hug. He leaned close to her ear and whispered. "Then you're _my_ lady. Mine, mine and only mine."

Marinette suddenly felt like it was hard to breathe. Her heart felt like it was going to explode any second now. She never thought she'd see the day when Adrien Agreste called her _his._ "Marinette?"

The voice broke her from her trance. She shook her head and looked up to face Cat. He stared into her beautiful, blue bell eyes. "W-will you be..my uh...m-my girlfriend?"

Marinette felt like she was going to faint! 'ADRIEN WANTS ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND?! PINCH ME TIKKI-oh wait you can't." She felt a small pinch on the inside of her head. "Ow.." The girl rubbed her head as she realized Adrien was still waiting for answer. "I mean..Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" She squeaked with excitement.

Adrien was taken over by a look of joy and he seemed relieved. He was so happy! 'Marinette is my girlfriend!' He screamed in his mind. "I love you so much!"

Tears were beginning to take over Ladybug's vision. "I love you too!" She threw her arms around him and pulled him forward for another tight hug. Cat locked his arms around her torso. He never wanted to let go of the amazing girl in his arms.

They stayed like in that position for a while. Finally there was a beep. It came from Ladybug's miraculous, breaking the wonderful moment. The two sighed sadly and let go of each other, both missing the warmth of the other. "Do you have to go?" Cat pouted.

"Sorry kitten. I would love to stay here with you forever but I have to get home. It's also pretty late and I don't want my parent to discover that I'm not actually asleep in my bed."

"Okay.." He sighed.

' _Beep. Beep_ '

This time it was Cat's miraculous. He looked down at his ring and groaned.

"Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Ladybug gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked towards the edge of the building.

"Till tomorrow my lady." He said with a bow. Cat's mouth curled into a grin as he looked back up at the tiny figure. "Or should I say...my _girlfriend_?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes and giggled. "Goodnight kitty." She blew him a kiss and zoomed off into the night.

"Goodnight Mari" He whispered, then extended his baton and was soon leaping over rooftops

 **So that was the big reveal...I hope it was good. I know I'm not the best at writing fanfiction but I tried at least. Anyways thank you guys so much for the positive reviews! They really put a smile on my face knowing that people actually enjoyed reading this. Btw there is still more to come! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Adrien somehow convinced the Gorilla to drop him off at the bakery so he could walk Marinette, his girlfriend, to school. Just as Adrien had stepped out of the vehicle, Marinette had exited the bakery. "Adrien? What are you doing here?" Marinette was surprised at how easy it was to talk to the boy. Then she remembered how he was Cat Noir and how much he flirted with her as Ladybug…

"I just wanted to walk my girlfriend to school today." Adrien responded with a cheerful smile. He held out his hand for his lady and waited patiently.

Marinette's cheeks grew the colour of bubble gum as she took his hand with hers. Their fingers laced together and the two teens blushed. They began the short walk to school. One the way, they exchanged numbers so that they would be able to text each other whenever they pleased. Marinette said it would be useful for planning patrols and stuff like that but Adrien was thinking more about texting her his love 24/7. He saved her number in his contacts as 'My Lady' and she saved him as 'Kitty' with a heart emoticon.

Once they reached the school, they heard a loud squeal coming from an over-excited Alya. She raced towards the two and immediately started questioning a startled Marinette. "Are you two a couple?! When did this happen and why wasn't I notified immediately? Girl, you better explain this to me! I need answers, like NOW!"

"Calm down Alya!" The bluenette hushed. Unfortunately, it was too late. Alya had already caught a few people's attention and a crowd was beginning to form. It wasn't long before Chloe and Sabrina had discovered the crowd and were curious to see what was going on.

"What's going on here? Hey! Get out of my way!" They pushed their way through the crowd to get a better view.

Suddenly, there was an ear piercing scream.

"ADRIKINS! What are you doing with that Maritrash?" The brat demanded.

Marinette felt Adrien's grip tighten on her hand. He had a look of frustration and anger displayed on his face as he took a small step forward to defend Marinette. " _Marinette_ is my girlfriend, Chloe. And you DO NOT call her mean names." His voice was strong and firm but not threatening. Marinette loved how he was standing up to Chloe for her but she was kind of afraid about how the girl would react.

"Girlfriend? GIRLFRIEND?! No, that can't be possible!" The blonde shrieked.

Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette protectively and glared at the screaming girl in front of them.

"How can you even _look_ at her!? She is a disgusting piece of filth! He probably doesn't even like you!" She yelled, pointing a finger at the frightened girl in Adrien's arms.

Chloe's words hurt. What if Adrien only liked Marinette because of Ladybug? What if he didn't really like her? What if Chloe was right? These thoughts flooded Marinette's mind as Chloe continued her tantrum.

"You probably mean nothing to him Maritrash! Adrien you hurt me! I thought you cared about me, not _that_ creature!"

"That's not true Chole! I love Marinette, not you! SO JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE US ALONE."

Everyone stared at Adrien, all shocked by his words. No one had ever stood up to Chloe like he just did. Even she was shocked and very upset. "Adrien, when you are ready to apologize to me...I will be waiting. Come on Sabrina."

The two girls turned and left the rest of the group alone. Adrien's grip around Marinette loosened up as he sighed of relief. 'Glad that's over.' He thought to himself. Everyone was silent. They were all shocked by what just happened. "WHOA DUDE!" Nino's voice broke the silence. "I've never seen you act like that bro! You got so protective over Marinette!"

"Yeah, it was absolutely adorable!" Alya chimed in. Marinette felt herself blush slightly but her thoughts from before were still lingering around in her head. 'Does Adrien really love me?'

Her thoughts were cut off by Alya's voice. "Wow. I'm surprised Chloe didn't threaten you by saying she was gonna call her daddy."

Most of the crowd had broken off, leaving the four friends to talk. The rest of them were too busy talking about the events with their own friends.

Adrien released Marinette from his arms and turned to face her. "Are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone. She nodded slowly. "Uh...A-Adrien? Can I talk to you..over there?" She asked nervously, pointing away from Alya and Nino. "Sure." He replied and guided her away.

..

"UGH! Why does he like _her_?" Chloe grunted as she kicked the leg of a table. "Sabrina! Go fetch me my water bottle. I left it somewhere in the hall. Actually, get me a new one!"

The girl silently nodded and left the room swiftly. Just as she shut the door, a black little butterfly fluttered in through the window and was heading straight for Chloe's sunglasses.

" _Love Poison_. I am Hawk Moth. I will grant you the power to make any boy fall in love with you, but you must bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous in return." The deep voice said.

"Yes Hawk Moth."

A purple and black glowed surrounded Chloe and disappeared in a matter of seconds, revealing a girl wearing a short red dress with black drippings on the skirt. Large, red, butterfly wings with heart designs sprouted out of her back. She wore tall black boots and her hair stayed in it's same high-ponytail but her sunglasses were now red and heart-shaped. They now lay over her eyes instead of her head. "Adrien will be MINE!" She snapped and turned to the window. The sunglasses shot out a bright red beam of light that melted a hole through the window. She then flew out the window and disappeared in the school yard.

..

"What's wrong Mari? Was it something Chloe said? You know nothing she said was true." Adrien tried to comfort Marinette by placing his hands on her cheeks and tilting her head slightly so they were looking into eachother's eyes.

They had run off to the side of the school to be alone. Alya warned them to not be too long before they left but Nino would probably hold her back and let them have their privacy.

Marinette took a deep breath and glanced at the ground before returning to his anxious gaze.

"Do...Do you really love me?"

Adrien blinked a few times. 'Is she serious?' "Of course Marinette. You know I love you, I always have." He tried to place a gentle kiss on her forehead but her pushed him away.

"NO! You've always loved Ladybug. You only like me because I'm Ladybug!" She began to sob. "Chloe was right. I've never meant anything to you until you found out the truth."

Adrien couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hated seeing Marinette like this. He felt a painful pang in his chest when he saw tears begin to roll off her cheeks and fall to the ground.

"Marinette?"

She hesitated to look up at him. The boy put his hands on her shoulders. She finally looked up to face him, her vision blurred from her tears.

"You are the most amazing, brave, kind, confident and generous girl I have ever met. I have always loved you and I only fell for Ladybug because…" His voice trailed off.

"B-because what?"

"Because I thought you didn't like _me_."

Marinette snatched his hands from her shoulders and held them firmly with her own.

"What made you think I didn't like you?" She questioned in a low voice. Adrien took a few deeps breaths as he stared at the ground. "Well...You always seemed so nervous around me and you could never even manage to say a full sentence when you were with me. I just assumed you never forgave for the gum incident on the first day of school…" He glanced up at her wide, ocean-like, eyes before continuing. "And...when I met Ladybug...She just reminded me of you so much and I-I just fell in love with her.." He mumbled the last part a little quieter.

Marinette stared at him with disbelief for a few moments. 'Adrien liked me first? He liked Ladybug because she reminded him of MARINETTE?'

Just as Marinette opened her mouth to say something, she was cut off by a loud shriek nearby.

"ADRIKINS! WHERE ARE YOU?! I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU FROM THAT HORRIBLE MARITRASH!"

They both peered around the corner and gasped at the sight of an akumatized Chloe flying through the school yard. She blew a kiss towards poor Kim who was trying to protect Alix.

 **(Btw I ship those two.)** A tiny, pink, heart-shaped flying thing fluttered towards him and landed on his forehead. Kim instantly fell to his knees and clutched onto his head. "KIM!" Alix cried in horror. He stood up two seconds later and walked towards Chloe. He seemed to be in some sort of trance. He took Chloe or _Love Poison's_ hand and kissed it lightly. "What can I do for you, Love Poison?" He spoke in a robotic type voice. "Find my sweet Adrikins!" The brat snapped.

"Adrien! She's looking for you!" Marinette whispered-yelled as she pulled him back behind the wall. "We need to transform!"

Plagg flew out from Adrien's shirt. "Sorry kid. You can't transform now." He said.

A confused look fell over Adrien face. "What? Why?" Plagg rolled his eyes and rubbed his stomach as it let out a loud howl. "Becaaauuuse you never fed me this morning! You were too busy to go see your precious sweet heart." He gestured to Marinette, her face red again.

"Oh...right." The boy rubbed his nape with a guilty grin on his face. "Ok, I'll run back to my house and feed Plagg, because I have no cheese on me at the moment, while you transform and distract the akuma until I show up."

"Okay." Marinette agreed. A spark of determination flickered in her eyes and it made Adrien melt a little. He shook his head and snapped back into reality. "Okay, see you in a few minutes." He kissed her cheek and ran off in the other direction to avoid Love Poison and her little army of teenage boys she was forming.

Marinette watched Adrien run off in the other direction until she could no longer see him. She then turned back around and was about to open up her purse to let Tikki out, when a cold, icy hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up and was face-to-face with Love Poison herself.

"Well, well, well." An evil smirk was plastered across her lips. "I thought I heard voices back here. Turns out pathetic, little Maritrash was just talking to herself."

"Let me go, Chloe!" Marinette screamed

and tried to free herself from the villain's grasp.

"I am LOVE POISON! And why would I let you go when you are my bait for my dear Adrikins." She snarled and tightened her grip on the poor girl's wrist. Without another word, she turned and flew off with Marinette.

..

"Plagg! Eat faster!" Adrien scolded the cheese loving kwami. He was taking forever to eat and Adrien needed to transform. "We have to go help Marinette!" Adrien shouted. His eye twitched when the tiny cat rolled his eyes. He finally shoved the last piece of cheese into his mouth as Adrien called, "Plagg! Claws out!"

He was engulfed with an electric green light, revealing Cat Noir a few moments later. He jumped out the window and swooped away to go find Ladybug.

..

"Cat Noir!"

He turned his head to see Alya running out of the school, pulling a frightened Nino along with her.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" He asked frantically.

"We're fine, but Love Poison hypnotized Kim, Ivan, Max and Nathaniel! I got Nino out of there just in time, but she also took Marinette! She wants to use her as bait for Adrien!"

Cat was mortified. "She took M-Marinette?" His voice quivered. 'How could this happen? She has my lady! **My princess is in danger.** '

"Yes." Alya gulped nervously. "Please go save her!" She pleaded to the hero.

He didn't need to hear that twice. "Stay here and keep everyone inside the school." He ordered. Alya nodded and pulled Nino back inside with her. Cat Noir took off, heading towards the Le Grand Paris hotel.

Once he reacher his destination, he kicked open the doors and raced inside. He stopped immediately and gasped. Marinette was crouched on the ground in the corner, her arms and legs tied up. Kim and Ivan stood at her sides to make sure she didn't try to escape.

"Get away from her!" Cat growled at the two boys. Marinette's head jerked up at the sound of his voice. Cat noticed a large red mark on her left cheek and unshed tears in her eyes. "Hhmhhmmhhm!" The gag in her mouth made her unable to speak clearly. The sight made Cat want to cry. His palms became sweaty and his heartbeat quickened. Cat just wanted to grab Marinette and carry her home where she was safe and then cuddle her until she felt better. "Hello? Did you hear me?" He yelled at the two boys. They just stood still, like wax figures and stared at him.

"Calm down, stupid cat."

Chloe's cold voice filled the room.

She suddenly appeared out of nowhere, with Max and Nathaniel behind her.

"Try anything and poor, pathetic Maritrash will pay!" She threatened.

Cat's eyes darted around the room. Marinette was looking at him with a desperate flame in her eyes. He just wanted to scream and claw Chloe's face out, but he couldn't.

"She's already paid for stealing _my_ Adrikins! I have no problem with making her pay some more!" Love Poison declared. Her voice was threatening and dark. Cat Noir swallowed hard.

Marinette was captured and couldn't transform. Chloe wanted Adrien but Cat Noir needed to save the day. His friends were under her spell. 'How am I going to get out of this one?' Cat thought…

 **OOOH! What's gonna happen next? ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woah. I got so many reviews last chapter! Thank you guys so much! I literally couldn't stop smiling when I was reading them and you guys encouraged me hurry up and write the next chapter, but then I got busy and stuff and got a bit behind… Whoops. But here it is now! Yay! Please review, I love reading your kind words! :D**

Fear. All he felt was fear and it froze him on the spot. Cat Noir didn't want to do anything he'll regret later on, but Marinette was in danger. "And when my dear Adrikins arrives, we can get rid of her." Love Poison cackled as she pointed a finger towards Marinette. Her large sapphire eyes were filled with pure terror and she sent a pleading look towards Cat. His ears perked up when he heard the faint whimper and anger began to boil inside of him.

This was all Chloe's fault. She never left Adrien alone. He was not _hers_. She bullied Marinette. She never knew when to leave him alone. She was selfish and cruel to everyone around her.

Cat Noir had, had enough of Chloe. He slowly pulled out his baton when she turned her back to laugh at his princess and quietly crept up behind her. Kim and Ivan noticed his actions and both started screaming, "ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!"

The akumatized villain spun around and was whacked across the face with Cat's baton. She screamed from the pain as she fell to the ground. She looked up, only to meet Cat's icy, cold stare. "Pathetic." He snarled.

Marinette was scared to death. She just witnessed Adrien, _sweet little Adrien_ , whack Chloe across the face with his baton as hard as he possibly could. This was not the Cat Noir she knew and loved. He was never this cruel. Chloe may be akumatized and she may, kind of, deserve that, but she was still a person. This needed to stop! She needed to transform and help her partner.

Cat Noir brought his baton up high and was about to bring it down on Chloe again but he stopped when he heard a small cry from Marinette. His head jerked up and he almost stumbled forward. Marinette sat there, tears rolling down her cheek, as she silently begged Cat to stop. He froze. Green eyes darted down to the girl on the floor in front of him. His eyes widened when he saw the blood on the side of her head. The realization hit him like a brick wall.

'I hurt someone.'

'I hurt Chloe.'

'I scared Marinette.'

Chloe tried to limp away but was stopped by a black-leather hand that grabbed her ankle.

Cat Noir didn't know what to do. He looked to Marinette for some sort of help, any kind of help, but she was still stuck there with Kim and Ivan.

"Get him!" Love Poison ordered Max and Nathaniel. Her voice was weak and shaky. Adrien could hear the pain and felt guilty knowing that he caused it. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed his two classmates running towards him.

Without thinking, Cat threw the only thing he had with him at the time. Chloe screamed as she collided with the two boys. The three of them tumbled to the ground, all tangled in each other's limbs.

Cat paused for a moment and processed what he had just done.

"HELP ME YOU FOOLS!" Chloe roared, "YOU'RE RUINING MY OUTFIT!"

KIm and Ivan immediately rushed over to help her. Cat took this chance to save his lady. As soon as they started moving away from Mari, he kicked Ivan in the back and hit Kim with his baton. He was careful not to actually hurt them but used enough force to send them both flying into the pile, on top of Chloe.

"UUGGGHH! YOU'RE ALL USELESS." She hollered with rage.

While they were all recovering and trying to get back up, Cat Noir scooped up little Marinette in his arms and raced out of the building as fast as possible.

Adrien didn't stop running until they were far, far away from Chloe's evil clutches. When he did stop running, he carefully set Marinette down in a dark alley, where nobody could see them, and then proceeded to slash the rope around her arms and legs with his claws. Once she was free from the rope and gag, Marinette hugged Cat as tightly as she could. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to herself. The actions surprised Adrien and he nearly fell on top of her. When he regained his balance, he curled his arms around her waist and returned her affections. His grip was just as tight as hers.

"I was so scared Mari. Did she hurt you?" He whispered, almost too afraid to hear the answer.

"Only a little." The bluenette responded.

Cat let go of her waist and pushed her back so he could see her face. Marinette was a little confused by his actions but was more distracted by his intense stare.

"What did she do?" His question sounded more like a command. She could tell he was worried by the way he gripped her shoulders. His emerald eyes glanced to the large red mark staining her cheek and then back to her blue orbs.

"Sh-she.." Mari tried her hardest to hold back the tears. "She ordered Kim, Ivan, Max and Nathaniel to...to.."

"What is it Mari?"

Cat now had tears in his eyes.

"To take turns smacking me across the face.."

Cat let out a sad/angry growl

"..with a belt." Mari finished with a small sob.

Adrien was heart-broken hearing those words. He couldn't even imagine how it must've felt.

He grabbed Mari and pulled her into tight hug. "Shhh it's gonna be okay." He whispered as he gently rubbed small circles on her back. It seemed to help her calm down. "Now we can get our revenge." He snickered.

She slowly pulled away to meet his eyes. "You mean capture the akuma, right?"

He chuckled and rubbed his neck. "What? Of course!"

"Adrien." She rolled her eyes, "We're not going to purposely hurt Chloe."

"But she deserves it! She hurt you!" He protested.

"I know. And she does kind of deserve it but she's been akumatized!"

Cat slumped his shoulders and his ears drooped.

"Silly kitty. We have to save her first. We can deal with this later."

"Okay." Adrien grumbled.

"Time to transform.." Marinette paused. "TIKKI!" She quickly opened up her purse to see the little kwami crouched in to corner. "Tikki! Are you okay?" She scooped the little creature up in her hands.

"I'm okay, but are you? I could hear you screaming and crying and I wanted to help so badly but I couldn't reveal myself in front of the akuma! Marinette, I was so scared!"

"I'm okay Tikki." Marinette assured the little bug. Tikki's eyes widened and she gasped when she noticed to red mark. She flew up to Marinette's cheek and tried to kiss it better. "No you're not! She hurt you!"

"It's okay, Tikki. I'll be fine. But we need to transform!"

Tikki nodded.

"Tikki, spots on!"

Cat Noir and Ladybug jumped over the roofs of Paris to go stop Love Poison.

..

"What can I do for you, Love Poison?" Nino bowed down to the brat.

"Nino! Snap out of it!" Alya shouted.

"Be quiet!" Love Poison barked.

"No! Leave Nino alone!"

Love Poison growled.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir will be here soon and when they do get here they're gonna-"

"I don't care about Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Love Poison snapped. "I only care about finding my sweet Adri-honey!"

Alya gagged.

"HE'S NOT YOURS!"

Both girls spun around at the new voice and spotted the two heros of Paris on the roof of the school.

"Yes he is!" Chloe screamed. "GET THEM!"

All the boys under her control ran towards the school.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo up into the air while Cat knocked a few of the guys down.

"A life-sized cardboard cut out of Adrien Agreste flew down. Ladybug caught it with a look of confusion. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS?" She let out a frustrated yell.

Her eyes darted around, frantically searching for a solution. Chloe flashed red with black polka-dots. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She looked at Cat Noir. He noticed the lucky charm and nodded to assure her that he knew what to do.

He ran to distract Chloe while Ladybug set up the fake Adrien around the corner of the school. She made sure you could still see him but also made it look like he was trying to hide. She giggled at her work and launched herself back to where Cat and Love Poison were.

"Hey! Is that Adrien Agreste?" She called out loud enough for the akuma to hear.

"Adrien? Where?" She shoved Cat out of the way and rushed towards Ladybug. Meanwhile, Cat snuck away and ran over to the cardboard cutout of himself. He crouched behind it and got his cataclysm ready.

"Over there." Ladybug pointed to the fake Adrien.

"Adri-honey!" Chloe squealed with delight. She skipped towards him and hugged the piece of cardboard so hard that she almost crushed it. Cat Noir touched it with his powers and watched it crumble into dust. He then pounced on Chloe and snatched the glasses off her face.

"My lady! Catch!" He tossed the sun glasses. Ladybug caught them with ease and broke them in half. A black butterfly fluttered out and began to fly away but Ladybug caught it. After she cleansed the akuma and repaired all the damage with her lucky charm, she ran to her partner to celebrate with a "pound it". Instead, Cat Noir hugged her like his life depended on it. She returned the hug with a few giggles.

"What's going on here?" Chloe's voice shattered to precious moment.

"You were akumatized." Cat sighed.

The brat jumped up to her feet. "What? Again? Is my hair okay?"

"You're hair looks great." Ladybug lied.

"Ahh! Ladybug just said my hair looks great!"

"Chloe."

She stopped jumping up and down at the seriousness in Ladybug's voice. "What? Jealous?" She smirked.

"No!" Ladybug snapped. She surprised Chloe and Cat Noir but she just couldn't help it! Chloe always thought about herself and was mean to everybody! She took a few deep breaths to calm down. 

"Chloe, you need to start thinking about other people's feeling too. You only think about yourself and that needs to stop. Also, Adrien is dating Marinette and you need to learn to live with that. You can't have everything in life."

"I don't want to live with it." Chloe muttered.

"Well you're gonna have too." Cat spoke up. He sent her a glare before turning to his lady. "Shall we go? My lady?" He bowed and held out his hand.

 _Beep. Beep._

"Yes, kitty." Se giggled and let him take her hand.

The two soared away, leaving Chloe to deal with her own feelings and apologize to her classmates.

"WAIT!" Alya called as ran to where the two were just standing. "Didn't get an...interview." She sighed and turned to face Chloe. "Mind if I interview you?"

 **Okay so, since the story will probably be ending soon so I was wondering what's you favourite ship from the Miraculous love square? (Mine is probably Marichat)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sadly this is the last chapter of the story. :'( I hope everyone enjoyed reading my first fic! I had fun writing this and will soon be writing another one ;)**

Cat Noir and Ladybug landed on on the roof of the school, where no one could see them, just as their transformations wore off. Adrien immediately rushed to Marinette's side. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" He spoke so quietly, it almost sounded like a whisper. She nodded her head and slowly stood up. He did the same.

Before going back to class, Adrien took his girlfriend to the nurse to get some ice. They walked slowly down the empty halls together in silence. Adrien was still thinking about the events with Chloe from before. He whacked her in the head with his baton and she started bleeding. He did feel guilty until he heard what she had done to Mari. 'She got our classmates to slap my princess across the face numerous times with a belt! Just because we're dating?! She deserved getting hit in the head! When I see her I'm gonna-'

His thoughts were put on hold when he felt Marinette's grip on his hand tighten. He looked over to her with worried eyes. "Are you okay, my lady?" She was still holding the plastic bag of ice against her red cheek. "Yeah. Just a little sore." She croaked.

They approached the door of the classroom. Adrien opened the door and they went in. The first thing Marinette saw was Alya talking to Chloe with a phone in her hand. Chloe was sitting on her desk while blabbing on about how scary being akumatized was. Max, Kim, Ivan and Nathaniel were standing close by and Alya was asking them questions too. Everyone else in the class was either glaring at Chloe or having their own conversations.

As soon as the door closed all attention was turned towards them. "Mari! Are you okay? What did Chloe do to you!" Alya ran to her bff and engulfed her in a tight hug. "Yeah, I'm okay. Cat Noir saved me." The bluenette assured her best friend. "And Adrien took me to the nurse after." She finished once the girl let go of her. "The nurse? Why? OMG GIRL WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? WHAT DID CHLOE DO?"

"Uh." Marinette didn't know what to say. Should she tell them? She remembered the pain she felt and to looks on her poor classmate's faces. They were all glaring down at her as they struck her face several times but she could see the pleading looks in their eyes. "Chloe- wait no. Those four.." She gestured to the four boys still standing near Chloe. Nathaniel's face grew pale, Kim looked guilty, Ivan stared at the ground and Max looked like he was about to cry. "Whatever we did, we are truly sorry Marinette." Max stepped up.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Marinette. Even though I don't even know what I did." Ivan added. "Marinette, I am so sorry if I caused you pain. I never wanted to." Nathaniel murmured, also stepping forward. "We are so sorry for whatever we did to you." Kim finished.

Tears were building up in Marinette's eyes. "It's fine." She whispered. "I'll be okay."

The sight made Adrien wanna cry. Marinette screwed her eyes shut before the tears could fall. It angered him that Chloe had done that to her. Speaking of the devil, "Chloe, aren't you going to apologize?" He said a little too angrily.

She snorted. "Why? She deserved whatever punishment I gave for stealing you from me." She stated very rudely. Marinette choked back on a small sob. That was it. Adrien was done with Chloe. "I'm not yours!" He screamed, making the blonde brat jump and almost fall off the desk. "You hurt Marinette and have been bullying her for years! You're mean to everyone around you and act like you're better than everyone else just because you _daddy_ is the mayor! Well, you are just cruel. I don't like you Chloe! So leave me and my girlfriend alone!" Marinette stared at Adrien with amazement.

Chloe just turned away. "She took you from me Adrikins. This is all her fault." She huffed. "But it's okay. When you realize how horrible she is and break her heart, everything will go back to normal and I will be waiting for my apology." The blonde smirked.

Her words only angered him more. He was never going to break Mari's heart! And she was NOT horrible! Adrien fought the strong urge to transform into Cat Noir right there and whack her in the head with his baton again. Luckily he didn't have to because Rose ran over and slapped Chloe right across face. "Stop ruining my OTP!" She cried and then stormed back over to Juleka, who was having a hard time controlling her laughter. Everyone stared at the small girl, all shocked by her actions. "Wow. Who knew sweet, innocent Rose was so serious about Adrienette?" Nino asked casually. 

"A-Adrienette?" Marinette spoke up. "Oh yeah. That's your's and Adrien's ship name." He responded.

"NINO!" Adrien shrieked. His face was now the same hue as Ladybug's super suit. Marinette felt herself now growing red from the fact that her friends had a ship name for her and Adrien.

"OH YEAH! Kim, I win the bet!" Alix piped up. "B-bet?" Marinette felt her blush deepen.

"Hey! What about me? I was just slapped across the face!" Chloe screeched.

Everyone ignored her and continued talking about Adrienette. "Um..HELLO? Isn't anyone going to help me?"

"I'll help you Chloe!" Sabrina chirped as she rushed to the brat's side. Chloe groaned as the two exited the classroom. "Wait until my daddy hears about this..."

"Hey Alya! I also win our bet! You have to buy me ice cream after school!" Nino squealed. Alya groaned and facepalmed. "Alya! Y-you made a bet with NINO?" Marinette shrieked of embarrassment. "Uh..maybe?" Alya giggled sheepishly and grinned.

Marinette was just about to say something else but was interrupted by the teacher. Okay everyone, settle down and take your seats. I know there was another villain attack but it's over now." She announced as the students scrambled to their seats. "Adrien was just about to sit down when Alya stopped him. "Hey Adrien. Can I take your seat today?" She suggested with a wink. "Um, Okay." He agreed and then stood up and walked over to Alya's seat, beside Marinette.

Marinette silently thanked the gods for stopping her from being further embarrassed by her classmates. She was never so happy for class to start. Her blush died down but soon returned when Adrien sat down beside her and shot her a flirtatious wink. She looked down at Alya, who had noticed Adrien's actions and was smirking with satisfaction. Marinette sighed.

..

Half way through the lesson, the classroom door slammed open and Mayor Bourgeois strolled in with an irritated Chloe following behind. Sabrina also entered and scurried to her seat while Chloe stomped to the front of the class. The mayor remained standing near the door. Everyone, including the teacher, stopped what they were doing and silently watched.

Chloe took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She spat out not sounding very sorry. "For?" Her father sounded very disappointed. The blonde girl groaned before continuing. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused and for hurting you, Marinette." She muttered aloud. Her father's expression remained neutral as he gave a slight nod before turning to the teacher. "I'm sorry for the interruption." He declared and then silently exited the classroom.

Chloe remained at the front with a pout displayed on her face. She glanced at the ground before looking at Marinette. The bluenette mouthed the words 'I forgive you.' and smiled sweetly. Chloe smiled back, like actually smiled, but it was then replaced with a frown when she noticed many other students scowls, including Adrien.

"Chloe. Please take your seat."

She silently shuffled over to Sabrina and sat down. She didn't speak another word for the rest of the lesson.

..

The rest of the day went by without anymore problems or akuma attacks. Adrien and Mari were constantly embarrassed when they people talked about "Adrienette" but they still made it through the day.

After school, Adrien offered to walk Marinette home. She politely accepted and they were just about to leave when a certain blonde girl stopped them. "What is it Chloe." Adrien said her name like it was some disease. He was still furious with her from before and didn't really believe that she was truly sorry for what she had done.

"I just wanted to apologize properly. I really am sorry for everything that I've done and Ladybug is right. I know you two are dating so I'll leave you alone Adrikins." Her eyes never left the ground. "So, are we okay?"

Marinette glanced at Adrien, he gave her a small smile and nod. She sighed and turned back to Chloe. "Yeah. We're okay." She said softly. "Really?" Chloe's head shot up. Her eyes were wide and Marinette could tell she was practically begging for forgiveness. " She smiled and nodded. Chloe turned to look at Adrien. He nodded too before saying, "Yeah, but don't call me Adrikins."

Chloe squealed of joy. "Oh thank you!"

 _Honk! Honk!_

"Oh there's my limo! Gotta go." She turned to wave at the couple before skipping away.

"Do you think she's really sorry?" Adrien asked as they watched the vehicle drive away. "Yeah. I think so." Marinette sighed and then turned to walk in the direction of their house.

They held hands as they walked in comfortable silence back to the bakery.

"Did you tell your parents about us dating yet?" Adrien questioned curiously. He really hoped that they would accept him.

"Yes and they were over-joyed!" His lady gushed. "They adore you." She added with a wink.

Adrien sighed of relief. "That's good to hear." Marinette giggled. Suddenly, Plagg popped out of Marinette's purse and flew right in their faces. "Will there be cheese at your bakery? I'm so hungry!" Marinette giggled and caressed the tiny cat gently. "Of course there will be cheese you little cutie." She kissed his forehead and smiled. "Marinette is too kind for this world." He blushed. Adrien let out a small growl and scowled at the his ungrateful kwami. "He's just using you to get more cheese." He stated jealously.

"What! No I'm not! You're just all pb and jelly cause Mari kissed _me_ and not _you._ " Plagg protested. Adrien blushed a little and looked away. He turned back around when he felt a hand on his shoulder and was taken by surprise when Marinette pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. He felt his face heat up even more. "There. Now you're even." She giggled.

'She's so cute.' Adrien thought as he observed his beautiful girlfriend.

The couple soon approached their destination. Plagg quickly flew into Marinette's purse with Tikki just as they entered the building. Adrien was hit with the sweet smell of freshly baked bread, sugar and cinnamon. The sweet scent reminded him of his princess.

Sabine just finished helping a few customers with their orders when she noticed her daughter and her boyfriend enter the bakery. Her face immediately lit up and she rushed over to greet them. "Hi dear, how was school?"

"School was okay. There was an akuma attack this morning and she kidnapped me but I'm fine. Adrien helped me." The young designer chuckled nervously. Sabine's eyes widened. "You were kidnapped? Oh honey, are you sure you're alright?" "Yeah maman. I'm fine." Her mother hugged her tightly.

As soon as she released her daughter she turned to hug Adrien. The action caught him off guard and he was surprised to feel such a warm and loving embrace. "Thank you for helping my daughter." She whispered in his ear. After she let him go, her loving expression was replaced with a suggestive one. "So I hear you two are dating." She wiggled her eyebrows.

The two teen's faces grew red. "Maman!" Marinette groaned. Adrien chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"What? I think it's cute!" Sabine winked at the two. "Oh, and your father went to go pick up some more ingredients for that huge cake order you need to help us with." She said as she walked back to the counter to go help more customers. "Okay. We're gonna grab something to eat and then go upstairs." She called back as she lead Adrien to the kitchen.

She walked to one of the large refrigerators and opened it up. She then took out a large piece of camembert and gave it to Plagg. "Thank you." He sang before shoving the cheese into his mouth. "He never thanks me." Adrien muttered.

Marinette lead him over to an area with a bunch of extra pastries and baked goods. She plucked a few cookies from one of the trays and handed them to Tikki. She smiled at the two kwamis enjoying their snacks before closing her purse again. "Pick anything you like." She told Adrien and gestured towards the treats. He picked a large brownie while she selected a cupcake with pink frosting.

"Come on. Let's go up to my room." Marinette started walking towards a staircase as Adrien followed.

They climbed into Marinette's room through the trapdoor. Adrien had only been in there once but had never really looked around. Everywhere he looked he saw pink. She had a loft bed and a chaise lounge. There were a couple large windows and a lot of designing materials laying in the corner near her closet. Overall, her bedroom was very warm and welcoming, unlike his. Adrien's bedroom was large, cold and lonely. He then noticed her desk and all the pictures of him on the wall. Those weren't there before..."I-is that m-me?" He stuttered, pointing at all the pictures.

He looked at Marinette. Her face was the deepest shade of red he had ever seen. "Oh..uh I-I forgot about those...um.." Her eyes darted to the pictures and then to the floor. She rushed over and started tearing the pictures off the wall. "Nevermind this just look away."

She was moving so quickly that she tripped and knocked over the mouse on her computer, causing it to turn on and reveal her Adrien background. When she tried to stand, she hit her head on Adrien's schedule and it rolled out. "Ahhhh! Don't look!" She shrieked and scurried around to pick up all the photo's she had dropped but it was too late. Adrien stared at her, his eyes wide. His jaw fell open and he looked very pale. "Is that my SCHEDULE?" He gasped and pointed to the large paper.

Marinette gulped and nodded nervously, too ashamed to say anything.

Adrien threw his head back and began laughing. "Wha..?" Marinette gave up. She sat down and tried to hide her face. Meanwhile, Tikki and Plagg flew out of her bag and began laughing along with Adrien. Adrien soon calmed down and walked over to Mari. He kissed her forehead lovingly before saying, "So you're quite the stalker, huh princess? I never knew you were this obsessed with me." He chuckled when he heard her groan. "I'm soooo embarrassed." She mumbled into her arms.

"It's okay bugaboo…..I have Ladybug dolls remember?"

"Right. Like five or something?"

"More like twenty!"

"PLAGG! You little shit!"

"What? I speak the truth!"

Adrien glowered at his kwami before turning his attention back to Marinette. She was giggling with joy. He sighed at her perfect sight and helped her clean the mess.

When all the chaos was over and everything was cleaned up, the two settled down on her chaise and enjoyed their tasty treats from the bakery.

Mari finished off her cupcake with a large bite and got a bit of frosting on the side of her lip. Adrien noticed this and immediately caressed her cheek with his hand. He slowly wiped the frosting away with his thumb and then stuck it in his mouth.

Marinette watched him with her large, bluebell eyes. He smirked at her curious gaze and then, without a warning, pressed his soft lips against hers. She tasted sweet from the frosting and he tasted chocolatey from the brownie. He pulled away after a few seconds and smirked at her flustered state. "My lady, you taste sweeter than any treat in this bakery."

Marinette blushed furiously but still smiled and gave him shy peck on the lips. Adrien was about to dive in for another kiss when his phone rang, making the two jump. "Oh it's Nathalie. I should probably take this." Adrien picked up his cell and silently cursed it for interrupting his moment with Marinette.

"Hello?"

"Adrien, you need to be home in fifteen minutes. You're piano teacher rescheduled your lesson earlier today."

"Right, right. I forgot. I'm at Marinette's house right now."

"Alright. I'll tell your limo driver to pick you up." 

"Okay. Thanks Nathalie."

Adrien ended the call and turned to where Marinette was still sitting on the chaise. "Sorry Mari, I have to go. My piano lesson is earlier today. I completely forgot."

"It's okay kitty. I'll meet you later tonight for patrol anyways." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay! We're meeting at the school right?"

She nodded. "Now you better get going." Adrien kissed her cheek before grabbing Plagg and disappearing down the trapdoor.

"Isn't he perfect Tikki?" Marinette sighed. She still couldn't believe she was finally dating Adrien Agreste. Tikki hummed in agreement and continued to munch on her cookies.

..

All through Adrien's piano lesson, he couldn't stop thinking about seeing his lady. 'Why do I have to wait so long?' He thought. 'Why can't I just be with her all the time?'

As soon as the time came, he transformed into his alter-ego and raced to the school as fast as possible. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to see her! Just as he landed on the rooftop, he saw her. Marinette-or Ladybug. The girl who brought love into his life. The girl he had been waiting to see for hours.

She saw him and waved. She then walked over to him and greeted him with a quick peck on the lips. Adrien's lips tingled for a few seconds. He couldn't take it anymore. He pounced on Ladybug and tackled her to the ground. He caught her gasps of surprise in many kisses. He kissed her senseless. He kissed like she was his lifeline.

"I love you. I love you so much Mari." He whispered through kisses.

"I love you too, silly cat." She giggled back.

He stopped kissing for a few seconds to look up into her gorgeous, ocean-like eyes. With the biggest grin displayed on his face, he whispered, " _Your_ silly cat."

She smiled back and brought their lips back together.

" _My_ silly _kitten_."

 **THE END :D**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading my story. I loved reading all the reviews and I'm really excited to write the next story (which will be a Marichat story) I love you all so much! I can't thank you enough for the follows and favourites. I honestly didn't expect anyone to actually read this but I was wrong :) So thanks again and I hope you all read the next story! (As soon as I start writing it)**


	9. THANK YOU

**Hello people of the universe! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who actually took the time to read this story. It was my first ever fanfic and I was really nervous about what people would think but a lot of people seemed to like it! I was super surprised! I never received one review telling me about how terrible it was and I just wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! I now feel more confident writing and my heart swells with joy when I read all your positive reviews.**

 **I'm really glad everyone enjoyed this story :D**

 **Be sure to check out my Marichat one shots titled:** _ **My Best Friend is a Cat**_

 **And my Adrienette one shots titled:** _ **The Ones Behind The Masks**_

 **Happy reading!**

 **~UnicornLuvForever~**


End file.
